Seulement toi
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Temps moderne. Candy et Terry sont bloqués a l'aéroport de Zaventem par une tempête de neige...
1. Chapter 1

**Seulement toi…**

**J'ai écrit cette mini-fanfiction en 5 jours pour la Saint Valentin… J'ai fait un pari avec ma fille, que j'allais écrire une histoire courte sur Candy et j'ai perdu! LOL! Je n'arrête pas d'écrire! Alors voici notre couple favori, encore une fois avec mon imagination! Bonne lecture!**

**Le programme de ce site ne me permet pas de tout mettre à la fois, mon fichier est trop gros. Alors, je vais le séparer en parties. Ce ne sont pas des chapitres, car mon intention était d'écrire une mini-fic, qui s'est avéré être plus longue que ma première fic** **LOL**…

L'aéroport de Zaventem à Bruxelles en Belgique était bondé. Il était 6 heures du matin et il neigeait en ce matin du 14 février. Une jeune femme blonde et bronzée, revenait de l'Afrique où il faisait tellement chaud et le contraste avec le froid était un peu choquant. Après toutes ces années sans hiver, le froid de l'hiver était glacial. Ses petits patients africains lui disaient qu'elle retournait dans son « pays congélateur ». Elle sourit en pensant à ses jeunes patients. Ils étaient si pleins de verve et d'imagination… Et ils aimaient tant lui raconter des histoires, des contes et légendes africaines. C'était fascinant d'être sur un autre continent ou rien n'était pris pour acquis. C'était aussi superbe car ça lui a permis de ne se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail.

La queue était très longue car beaucoup de gens revenaient des pays chauds. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de bagages à main. Elle avait son sac à main et un sac de voyages avec des revues et des petits souvenirs pour ses amis. L'avion avait eu des difficultés pour atterrir à cause de la neige qui tombait abondamment et le vent qui soufflait un peu fort. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'avion pour entrer dans le bus qui devait les amener dans le bâtiment de l'aéroport, ils furent accueillis par le vent glacial et la neige. Le chauffage à l'aéroport fit du bien à tout le monde. Après avoir passé toutes les formalités administratives, elle alla se renseigner quand son prochain vol allait décoller.

- Je suis désolée madame, dit l'employé, mais tous les vols sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre? Ça veut dire quoi? Dit la jeune dame

- Ça veut dire que nous ne savons pas dans combien de temps il sera possible pour les avions de partir…

- Oh… Et que suis-je censée faire en attendant?

- Et bien, voici un bon pour manger au restaurant gratuitement au nom de la compagnie… On vous informera des qu'il y aura un changement madame.

- Merci… dit-elle en prenant le bon

Elle chercha une cabine pour appeler ses amis qui l'attendaient. Elle avait un cellulaire GSM mais il était complément déchargé; elle avait oublié de charger avant son départ. Il était quelle heure à Chicago? Six heures de différence. Il devait être midi à peut près. Elle chercha une cabine, mais il lui fallait de l'argent belge… Elle allait appeler en PCV… Annie pouvait bien se le permettre. Ça sonnait.

- Allô ? Dit-elle quand on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil

- Allo oui, Candy?

- Oui Annie, c'est moi… Excuse-moi pour le PCV… J'ai oublié de charger mon GSM…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais me le permettre…

- Merci Annie, je suis bloquée à Zaventem

- A Bruxelles?

- Oui, il y a une tempête de neige et ils ne savent pas quand ça va se dégager…

- Oh… Alors tu ne seras pas là pour la fête de la St. Valentin?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'espère que ça va se dégager bientôt…

- J'espère aussi, dit Annie, Albert va être déçu…

- Annie…

- Je sais que tu ne sors pas avec lui officiellement, mais, il est parfait pour toi… Il t'aime tellement…

- Je sais… Je me disais que je n'allais plus lui résister cette fois-ci…

- Alléluia! Finalement!

- J'ai parlé avec lui avant de quitter l'Afrique… Il m'attend impatiemment…

- Candy, tu t'es souvenue que tu étais vivante? Bienvenue parmi les vivants…!

- J'étais morte Annie, c'est vrai… Le temps apaise les blessures… Comment vont les enfants?

- Ils vont bien, ils veulent voir leur tata Candy…

- Dis-leur que leur tata Candy est bloquée sous la neige, mais qu'elle va faire tout son possible pour venir le plus tôt possible

- D'accord…

- Et embrasse Archie pour moi et les enfants aussi…

- D'accord. Appelle-moi si tu t'ennuies…

- Je vais chercher une prise pour charger mon téléphone…

- A tout à l'heure Candy, tiens-moi au courant…

- Au revoir Annie…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et elle pensa à ce que venait de lui dire Annie, elle était de retour parmi les vivants… Elle était morte, littéralement, émotionnellement… Mais ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. C'était le 14 février, le jour de la fête des amoureux. La plupart des magasins étaient décoré en rouge et en rose avec des gros cœurs. Mais était-elle amoureuse d'Albert? Elle savait qu'elle avait été amoureuse jadis… Mais elle était adolescente et elle ne pensait pas que ça durerait pour toujours…

Le vol en provenance de Tokyo, après avoir fait escale à Bangkok, Hong Kong et New Delhi, allait finalement atterrir à Zaventem. Mais les mauvaises conditions météorologiques rendaient l'atterrissage très très difficile et commençaient à faire penser aux pilotes de rebrousser chemin… Mais ils prirent le très gros risque de faire atterrir l'avion dans des conditions plus que difficiles, car rester en l'air, n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir. C'était même plus dangereux que d'essayer d'atterrir. Il y eut quelques atterrissages manqués, mais ils finirent pas réussir à mettre l'avion au sol et tous les passagers se mirent à applaudir et à rire, car ils avaient senti la tension chez les pilotes. Le commandant leur avait fait part de sa décision d'atterrir l'avion. Les passagers sortirent de l'avion plus tôt précipitamment comme s'ils avaient peur que l'avion reparte avec eux dans ses conditions météorologiques horribles. Ils se sentirent soulagés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'aéroport qui était bien sûr bien chauffé. La plupart des passagers devaient changer de vol, alors ils étaient tous bloqués à l'aéroport avec des bons gratuits pour le restaurant au frais de la compagnie aérienne.

- Superbe, dit un homme, le jour de la St. Valentin… Oh mon dieu, elle va être ravie que je ne sois pas là…

Il se mit à chercher son téléphone cellulaire GSM pour appeler chez lui. Il forma le numéro, ça sonnait.

- Allo? Dit une voix au bout du fil…

- Susanna?

- Terry! Tu m'appelles de l'avion?

- Non, je suis à Zaventem…

- Za…quoi?

- A Bruxelles, en Belgique

- Tu es en Europe…?

- C'est là où se trouve la Belgique, je crois…

- Mais tu viens quand?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas?

- Il y a une tempête de neige, aucun avion, ne peut décoller jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

- Nouvel ordre? C'est quand? Ça peut prendre toute la journée !

- Et bien si tu connais mère nature, tu peux lui filer un coup de fil et lui demander une faveur…

- Très drôle Terry!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne ris pas?

- Terry, tu m'as promis que tu serais là… Cette fois-ci…

- Je sais Susanna, je m'excuse… C'est indépendant de ma volonté…

- Si tu étais revenu plus tôt… Tu aimes toujours tout laisser à la dernière minute…

- Avec des « si » on mettrait Rome en bouteille…

- Tu me négliges Terry…

- Je suis avec toi, non? Nous vivons dans la même maison…

- Tu passes tellement de temps en voyage on dirait que tu m'évites…

- Que vas-tu chercher là?

- Si c'était « elle » que tu avais, tu ne voyagerais pas autant ou tu voyagerais avec elle…

- Susanna, ne commence pas s'il te plait…

- Je parie que tu préfères passer ta journée à l'aéroport que d'être ici avec moi…

- Tu t'occupes bien de moi, pourquoi ne voudrai-je pas être avec toi…?

- Parce que je ne suis pas Candy… C'est elle que tu veux vraiment, non? Même après toutes ces années….

- Je vais t'appeler s'il y a du nouveau, d'accord?

Il raccrocha avant que Susanna ne puisse répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Susanna. C'était le jour de la St. Valentin, la fête des amoureux et il ne se sentait même pas amoureux… Il vivait avec une femme depuis des années, il ne l'avait jamais demandée en mariage et il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait… Car il ne l'aimait pas… Il pensait la demander en mariage pour la forme, malgré que son cœur appartenait à une autre pour l'éternité… Il appela sa mère.

- Maman?

- Terry! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien. Bonne fête de St. Valentin!

- Merci. A toi aussi. Tu es avec Susanna?

- Non, je suis à Zaventem

- En Belgique? Oh… Mais tu ne devais pas demander Susanna en mariage aujourd'hui?

- Mère Nature en a décidé autrement…

- Mère Nature?

- Oui, je suis à Zaventem bloqué à cause d'une tempête de neige…

- Oh, Susanna doit être ravie…

- Comme tu dis…

- Terrence, demander une femme que tu n'aimes pas en mariage le jour de la St. Valentin ce n'est pas correct….

- Maman…

- Et te voila bloqué à l'aéroport de Bruxelles… C'est sûrement un signe…

- Il me faudra qu'une tempête de neige pour me convaincre…

- Tu es têtu comme une mule tu sais ?

- Je vais aller manger quelque chose, Maman… Je te rappelle tout à l'heure

- Ou je t'appellerai… Bye Terry, je t'embrasse

- Bye maman… A tout à l'heure. Bisous.

Il raccrocha et appela son assistante, Taylor.

- Patron? Dit Taylor en souriant, ça va, vous êtes de retour?

- Non, Taylor, je suis toujours en transit…

- Où?

- A Zaventem…

- Bruxelles… Oh…

- Je n'ai pas de message?

- Non, à part Melle Susanna qui demandait quand votre avion allait atterrir…

- Je viens de l'appeler…

- Elle vous attendait impatiemment…

- Je sais… Mais il y a une tempête de neige et les vols sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

- Pauvre Melle Susanna ! Dit Taylor ironiquement…

- Votre sincérité me touche Taylor, dit Terry en riant. Ne prenez aucun rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle… Et annulez tous mes rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui et demain

- D'accord patron. Au revoir patron…

- Bonne fête de St. Valentin, Taylor amenez votre mari au restaurant à mon compte

- Merci patron, bonne fête de St. Valentin

- Au revoir Taylor.

Taylor était mariée et elle avait des enfants adolescents. Terry l'aimait bien mais Susanna la trouvait imbuvable.

Il était 8 heures du matin et Candy décida d'aller manger quelque chose au restaurant en attendant que la tempête passe. Elle voulait manger des croissants à crème. Ceux des belges étaient vraiment très bons, elle en avait mangé dans le passé et elle avait adoré ça. Mais comme la plupart des passagers en escale n'allaient nulle part, le restaurant était plein. Un serveur demandait aux gens d'attendre que des places soient libérées, dès qu'une personne libérait une place… Candy pensa à aller dans un autre restaurant, mais, on dirait qu'ils étaient tous pleins, car il fallait compter aussi tous les passagers venus pour voyager, et les gens qui étaient venus attendre leur famille, amis et connaissance. Un serveur fit signe à Candy quand vint son tour, qu'il avait trouvé une place en face d'un autre passager. Ce dernier avait un journal en anglais en face de lui en train de lire. Sur la table il y avait une petite carafe avec du thé, une avec du café, le lait le sucre et des croissants dans un panier. Avec tout le désordre, c'était plus facile pour le personnel de mettre le petit déjeuner sur la table prêt à être mangé. Il y avait aussi du beurre, de la confiture, de la pâte d'arachide et des œufs du lard. Candy se servit et se mit à manger, c'était bon de ne plus être dans les airs mais sur la terre ferme. Son estomac se portait mieux sur le sol que dans les airs… La personne devant elle ne baissa même pas son journal. Il n'avait peut être aucune envie de parler… Tant pis. Elle entendit sa sonnerie de son GSM qui était le thème de Roméo et Juliette de Tchaïkovski. Sa pile était faible, mais parfois des appels réussissaient à passer.

- Allo? Dit-elle

- Candy?

- Albert! Comment as-tu réussi à m'avoir? Ma pile est presque à plat…

- Il fallait que je te parle… Heureuse St. Valentin…

- Heureuse St. Valentin Albert…

- J'aurai voulu que tu sois ici avec moi…

- Moi aussi… Annie t'a dit pour la tempête?

- Oui… C'est peut être un signe…

- Un signe de quoi…?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Quand tu te décides finalement à revenir…

- Le destin est très capricieux Albert… La journée ne fait que commencer, voyons voir ce que le reste de la journée va donner… D'accord…

- On voit l'influence de l'Afrique sur toi, tu ne prends plus rien pour acquis…

- Les africains disent qu'il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie, tout est planifié à l'avance, et je crois qu'ils ont raison…

- D'accord… Je…

Il y eut du bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Albert? Albert, je ne t'entends plus… La pile doit être en train de nous lâcher…

Son cellulaire s'éteint complètement. Elle le remit dans son sac. Et elle continua son repas.

L'homme qui était derrière son journal crut entendre parler anglais. Il était plongé dans sa lecture. Ils étaient en Belgique, où le français et le néerlandais étaient les langues principales, mais l'aéroport, qui était un lieu international, avait plusieurs langues, et l'anglais était la langue la plus commune… Mais la voix de la jeune femme attira son attention. Peut être qu'il se trompait… Il entendit son côté de la conversation… Albert… Annie… Peut être une autre coïncidence… Mais son cœur était en train de battre à la chamade… Il devait baisser son journal mais c'est comme s'il était figé sur place… Peut être que son imagination lui jouait des tours, ce n'était pas le première fois… Et bien il y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir… Il baissa finalement son journal et regarda la personne qui était en face de lui… C'était une jeune femme en train de manger, son teint était bronzé, ses cheveux blonds étaient très clairs probablement décolorés par le soleil brûlant du lieu où elle venait, étaient en tresses fines appelées « rastas »… Elle parlait de l'Afrique… Elle avait le visage baissé dans son assiette, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille! Ce n'était pas possible! Après toutes ces années… Il devait lui parler… Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit…

Candy était en train de manger avec appétit. Elle avait faim. Elle avait la tête dans son assiette… Elle entendit du bruit et elle se sentit observée, son voisin avait finalement décidé de baisser son journal pour faire la conversation. Elle devait avaler ce qu'elle avait en bouche, pour pouvoir lui répondre. Elle avala donc ce qu'elle avait en bouche et elle dit;

- Bonjour, vous vous êtes finalement décidé à regarder qui était devant vous…

Elle sourit, leva la tête et elle le regarda et son sourire s'évanouit… Ce n'était pas possible, elle était sûrement en train d'halluciner… Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. De toutes les choses du monde, ils n'auraient jamais cru se retrouver ensemble, après toutes ces années…

- Candice Neige André, dit-il comme dans un rêve

- Terrence Graham Grandchester…, chuchota-t-elle

- Oh mon Dieu, après toutes ces années…, Comment vas-tu!

- Je… Je vais bien, dit-elle et toi?

- Je vais bien…

Il était plus mûr et il avait une barbe de deux jours qui le rendait irrésistible. Candy le regardait, elle était redevenue l'adolescente, qui ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence…

- Tu es en escale? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, plus tôt coincée à l'aéroport avec la tempête…, répondit-elle

- Moi aussi…

- Comment va… Ta… Compagne?

- Susanna…? Elle va bien… Elle est en train de m'attendre…

- Oh…. Elle est toujours ta compagne? Elle n'a pas monté de grade?

- Pas encore…

- Elle doit être ravie…, dit-elle ironiquement

- Elle déborde de joie… Et toi… Tu es mariée?

- Non…

- Fiancée?

- Pas tout à fait…

- Pas tout à fait ? Ou on est fiancée ou on ne l'est pas…

- Et bien, je voulais donner ma réponse dès mon arrivée à Chicago…

- Albert…?

- Tu m'as entendu parler…

- Je croyais que tu serais déjà mariée avec des enfants…

- Moi aussi… Mais la vie en a décidé autrement…

Elle termina son repas et elle s'arrangea pour quitter le restaurant et laisser sa place à d'autres personnes qui attendaient. Terry termina son café et il s'apprêtait aussi à partir.

- Je dois y aller… dit Candy

- Moi aussi… Candy, attend…

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il la suivit en se faufilant au milieu de la foule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du restaurant, il la rattrapa.

- Candy…

- Terry, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Nous sommes coincés dans cet aéroport où nous ne connaissons personne… Pourquoi ne pas rester ensemble et parler…?

- Parler de quoi?

- De tout, de rien… C'est la St. Valentin… Au nom du bon vieux temps…

- Le bon vieux temps? Tu sembles avoir oublié comment et pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés…

- Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où je t'ai perdue, Candy, dit-il doucement

- Terry…

- Allons nous asseoir… S'il te plait Candy, viens t'asseoir avec moi…

Candy le regarda, elle savait qu'elle voulait aller s'asseoir avec lui, mais… Elle était seule dans l'aéroport international de Zaventem, en Belgique et elle avait rencontré Terry! Il y a une raison pour tout… Et il était tellement séduisant.

- D'accord Terry, dit-elle, si on va s'ennuyer à mort, autant le faire avec un ancien petit ami…

Terry sourit et il marcha avec elle vers des sièges dans la salle d'attente, pas trop loin des écrans de poste de téléviseur où étaient mis les horaires des avions. On pouvait lire le mot « annulé » sur toutes les lignes. La neige à l'extérieur tombait toujours abondamment et le vent soufflait de plus belle.

- Nous voici des années après…, dit Terry

- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là? Dit Candy

Ils repartirent des années plus tôt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

Ils étaient sur le bateau, un paquebot qui les amenait en Europe, en Angleterre plus précisément. Candy obéissait aux ordres de son cher Oncle William, qui l'avait adoptée, alors elle devait obéir. Elle n'avait aucune envie s'aller à l'internat. Elle ne voulait plus être adoptée sans Anthony… Elle voulait redevenir une orpheline de la maison Pony… Mais ça ne dépendait pas d'elle, elle était mineure, la propriété de l'état d'abord et maintenant elle était sous la responsabilité de l'Oncle William… Georges Johnson, le fidèle assistant de l'Oncle William, l'accompagnait. Il lui avait donné le choix entre prendre l'avion ou le bateau… Comme elle avait envie d'arriver le plus tard possible en Angleterre, elle opta pour le second choix. La croisière sur le paquebot la Princesse de l'Atlantique… C'était le mois de décembre… Elle allait profiter du temps que durait la croisière pour s'habiter la l'idée d'être enfermée à l'internat. Alistair et Archibald étaient déjà partis, ils étaient déjà à l'internat depuis un bout de temps… Depuis l'enterrement d'Anthony, ils avaient été envoyés presque tout de suite en Angleterre. Ces derniers n'avaient pas protesté car ils voulaient se changer les idées après la mort de leur cousin. Au moins il y aura des visages familiers à l'internat. Elle passa la majorité de la croisière dans sa cabine, elle ne sortait que temps en temps pour prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes. Le 31 décembre, Georges vint la voir pour lui dire qu'il y avait une soirée sur le bateau.

- Melle Candy, vous devez sortir pour vous amuser un peu…

- Je n'ai aucune intention de m'amuser, Georges, je n'ai rien à célébrer…

- La nouvelle année, vous êtes vivante, beaucoup n'ont pas vu le jour… La vie est un don de Dieu, ne la passez pas en train d'être triste…

Candy resta silencieuse. Georges avait raison. Elle se sentait mal lorsqu'elle était triste, elle allait beaucoup mieux quand elle était joyeuse…

- D'accord Georges, je vais venir à la soirée…

- C'est parfait, c'est une soirée créole, il faut aller louer les costumes… Dites leur de mettre tout sur la note de Monsieur André…

- D'accord Georges... Ils ont aussi un salon de coiffure?

- Il y a un spa, faites-vous plaisir…

- Merci Georges.

Candy se dit qu'elle était sur une croisière de luxe, alors pourquoi ne pas jouer les riches aussi, elle en avait les moyens… Elle alla donc au spa se faire plaisir. Elle eut des soins de visages, des massages, une pédicure, une manucure, et bien sur les cheveux. Les soins du cuir chevelu… Et pour finir un beau chignon qui devrait aller avec son costume créole. Elle s'arrangea; elle mit la robe multicolores, qui était très belle et le foulard qu'elle attacha sur la tête, lui aussi multicolore. Elle se rendit donc à la soirée, les autres passagers y étaient déjà. Elle vit Georges en costume aussi multicolore. Elle prit une coupe de champagne et elle but, elle en prit une autre… La soirée était créole, la musique qu'il y avait c'était le zouk… Très rythmique et irrésistible… Candy se mit à danser en essayant d'imiter ceux qu'elle trouvait qui dansaient bien… Elle s'amusait… Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Anthony… Elle prit une autre coupe de champagne et sa tête se mit à tourner. Georges qui la surveillait, s'approcha d'elle.

- Melle Candy, vous allez avoir la tête qui tourne…

- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, vous avez raison Georges, ma tête tourne…

Elle sortit pour prendre l'air… Elle alla regarder l'eau de l'océan qui bougeait. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle pensa à Anthony, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'amusait depuis sa mort. Elle était un peu triste… Elle regarda elle vit un jeune homme qui regardait l'eau. Elle crut voir Anthony… Son cœur bondit… Elle s'approcha, elle vit un jeune homme en train de pleurer en silence…. Ce n'était pas Anthony…

- Ce n'est pas Anthony, dit-elle à haute voix

Le jeune homme sursauta, confus d'avoir été attrapé entrain de pleurer par une fille.

- Que voulez-vous?

Il avait des cheveux bruns et longs, comment avait-elle pu le prendre pour Anthony qui était blond? Le champagne sans doute, ça lui apprendra à trop boire…!

- Euh…. Je prenais l'air, c'est tout…

- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour vous ailleurs? Demanda-t-il brusquement

- Je ne faisais que passer…

- Je veux être seul…

Candy voulait être aimable, mais… Pour qui se prend-t-il? Elle perdit patience.

- Si vous vouliez être seul, il fallait rester dans votre chambre, dit Candy, pas sortir et broyer du noir alors que le reste du bateau s'amuse!

Le jeune homme la regarda amusé. Elle avait l'air si innocente, mais quel tempérament de feu! Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur le nez, ses yeux verts étaient en train de briller, elle était très mignonne, vraiment très belle. Il la regarda et il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tiens n'est-ce pas notre petite notre « Petite Marie Soleil… »? Vous êtes toujours de si bonne humeur, Melle taches de son? Ou la compagnie vous paye pour que vous remontiez le moral aux gens?

- On ne me payera jamais assez d'argent pour vous remonter le moral! Vous n'êtes qu'un goujat sans aucune manière! Vous êtes vivant, vous devriez être heureux d'avoir le souffle de vie! Beaucoup de ne se sont pas réveillé ce matin… Je retourne à la soirée, je n'ai pas besoin de gens comme vous pour me gâcher mon plaisir!

Et sur ce… Elle tourna les talons et retourna à la fête pour danser. Elle préférait danser et s'amuser, on ne sait pas quand la fin viendra. Anthony avait été heureux avec elle avant l'accident… Elle dansa avec plusieurs jeunes hommes qui l'invitèrent à danser. Il eut une chanson un peu plus lente, qui s'appelait « Kolé seré ». Candy sentit une main sur son épaule, elle se retourna. Elle vit le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, qui lui souriant

- Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse, Marie Soleil? S'il vous plait?

Elle le regarda. Il était tellement charmant, mais son attitude, son arrogance… Mais il était très poli tout à coup. Candy sourit, il fallait s'amuser…

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle en souriant

Elle regarda les autres couples danser, ils étaient en effet « Kolé seré »… Oh… Son cavalier n'allait pas être le seul à ne pas le faire; ils dansèrent donc « Kolé Séré » comme le reste des couples qui dansaient; joue contre joue. Candy se sentit sur un nuage. La chanson était en français et en créole, elle n'en comprenait pas un mot, mais elle adorait la mélodie… Lorsque la danse fut terminée, le jeune homme la salua

- Bonne Année, Petit Marie Soleil

- Bonne Année… dit Candy doucement

Il sourit, un sourire qui la fit fondre, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Candy décida de retourner dans sa cabine. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune homme… Elle dormit très bien avec de pensées heureuses… A cause du jeune homme.

Le lendemain, elle décida de sortir pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était d'excellente humeur… Elle était avec Georges à table. Il termina son petit déjeuner et il alla vaquer à ses occupations. Le jeune homme de la veille arriva au restaurant et il se dirigea vers elle…

- Salut, Melle Taches de son…

- Vous aimez beaucoup les surnoms…, dit Candy

- Dites-moi votre nom alors, comme ça je vais l'utiliser…

- C'est une façon astucieuse de demander mon nom…, fit Candy

- Allons, nous avons dansé hier, très très proche l'un de l'autre, c'est ridicule de ne pas connaître nos noms…

Candy sourit en pensant à la danse de la veille.

- Candice Neige André, dit-elle en lui tendant la main

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, répondit-il en prenant sa main pour la baiser… Enchanté, Candice…

- Candy… Enchantée, Terrence…

- Terry…

Il prit place en face d'elle. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Sauf d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne pensaient pas se revoir après la croisière….

Alistair et Archibald vinrent la chercher au port. Elle vit Terry de loin et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Lui, se demandait qui étaient ces deux garçons qui étaient venus la chercher….

Elle rencontra une jeune fille avec des lunettes qui s'appelait Patricia O'Brien et une autre qui était métisse, elle s'appelait Cassandra… L'école s'annonçait plus tôt bien. A part la présence de Daniel et Eliza… Cette dernière s'empressa de dire à tout le monde que Candy n'était qu'une pauvre petite orpheline.

- Eliza, dit Candy, change de disque veux-tu? Tout le monde sait que je suis adoptée, et tout le monde s'en fiche…

- Elle a raison Eliza, dit son amie Louise, la carte de l'orpheline… C'est dépassé…

Eliza bouda et jura de se débarrasser de Candy. Annie Brighton, arriva au collège quelques jours après. Candy et Annie avaient été trouvées le même jour à l'orphelinat. Annie voulait cacher le fait qu'elle était une orpheline…

Elle alla voir Candy dans sa chambre.

- Candy, ma mère ne veut pas que l'on sache que je suis une orpheline

- Annie, la vie est trop courte pour se soucier des futilités… Mais comme tu veux…, dit Candy…

- Je t'aime Candy, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je le dirai à ma mère…

- Merci Annie…, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras

Terrence Grandchester était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Candy ne savait pas qu'il était dans la même école qu'elle. Pendant l'assemblée, où les religieuses et les prêtres faisaient les discours pour la nouvelle année; tout élève qui était en retard, n'était pas autorisé à interrompre l'assemblée. La mère supérieure était en train de faire son discours lorsqu'on entendit du bruit à la porte. Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent Terrence G Grandchester avec un sourire moqueur et une cigarette au bec.

- Terrence Grandchester! Dit la mère supérieure, vous êtes en retard, donc exclu de l'assemblée! Eteignez-moi cette cigarette immédiatement!

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était peut être un autre Terrence Grandchester… Pas celui du bateau…?

- Pourquoi? Puisque vous me jetez dehors de toute façon…

- Sortez! dit la mère supérieure

- Bien, bien, pas besoin de crier, je m'en vais… Je n'avais aucune envie d'écoutez vos discours ennuyants de toute façons, la majorité des élèves sont endormis et ils ne sauront même pas de quoi vous parliez et ils s'en fichent comme de l'an quarante… J'ai raison non?

Toute l'assemblée acquiesça et éclata de rire. Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! C'était bien le jeune homme du bateau. Ils étaient dans la même école! Les religieuses essayèrent de calmer les élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler.

- Terrence Grandchester! Cria la mère supérieure

- Ouais, ouais…J e connais la chanson, je vais vous attendre dans votre bureau!

Il sortit, toujours avec sa cigarette au bec… En faisant du bruit avec ses chaussures. Les élèves continuaient à parler et à rire. Eliza le trouva absolument charmant.

- C'était qui ça, Terrence Grandchester…? Fit Eliza en souriant

- Son père est duc… Et il fait pratiquement ce qu'il veut… dit Patty

- Un petit morveux quoi, dit Louise

- Il est absolument charmant, dit Eliza…

Candy ne dit rien, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Silence! Cria la mère supérieure

Candy était avec Patricia, Annie et Cassie lorsqu'elles passaient dans le couloir de l'école. Eliza et son groupe étaient en train de chuchoter en parlant de Terrence qui était avec des camarades. Lorsque Candy et son groupe arrivèrent à proximité de Terrence, ce dernier regarda Candy en souriant.

- Salut, Marie Soleil…, dit-il avec un clin d'œil…

Candy qui était surprise s'irrita de l'entendre l'appeler par ce surnom qui avait l'air péjoratif en sortant de ses lèvres…

- C'est tellement difficile pour toi de te rappeler de mon nom? Fit Candy en passant sans le regarder…

Les amies de Candy étaient bouche bée. Eliza et son groupe n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Candy l'orpheline et fille d'écurie connaissait Terrence Grandchester! Et en plus elle l'ignorait!

Les amies de Candy attendirent d'être hors de la vue de Terrence pour parler à Candy.

- Candy, dit Patty, tu connais Terrence?

- Oui…, dit-elle insouciante

- Et tu l'ignores? dit Annie, tu es devenue folle? Pourquoi?

- Il ne m'a pas appelé par mon nom…, fit Candy

- Et après? Dit Cassie, il peut m'appeler comme il veut et je lui répondrais moi!

- Candy, dit Patty, tu sais combien voudrais être à ta place ou voudrais seulement que Terrence leur jette un coup d'œil?

- Moi, j'aime qu'un garçon m'appelle par mon nom…, dit Candy

- Tu es impossible Candy tu sais ça? Dit Annie en riant

Après les cours Candy alla sur une colline derrière l'école pour se reposer un peu. Elle pensait à sa colline Pony. Elle sentit une odeur de fumée.

- Hé, Marie Soleil!

- Terry…

- Content de te revoir, même si tu fais semblant de ne pas me connaître…

- Je ne fais pas semblant, je veux seulement que tu emploies mon prénom…

- Et moi j'aime tes surnoms, Melle Taches de son…

- Tu es incorrigible! Dit Candy en riant

- Voila, au moins j'ai réussi à te faire rire…

- C'est pas bon de fumer tu sais?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je le fais…

- Tu veux une mort prématurée?

- Tu te soucies de moi, Petite Marie Soleil?

- Je me soucie de tous les fumeurs, mais comme je te connais… Et ne pollue pas ma colline retrouvée …

- Ta colline retrouvée?

- Oui, elle me rappelle ma colline Pony en Amérique…

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais acheté ce morceau de terre… Un cadeau de ton père?

- Mon père n'a pas besoin de m'acheter ce morceau de terre pour qu'elle soit à moi… C'est ma colline retrouvée, parce que je le dis, un point c'est tout! Et cesse de fumer, c'est mauvais pour la santé!

- Ma santé je m'en fous… Mais c'est gentil de ta part de t'en soucier… A la prochaine, Melle Taches de son…

Elle le regarda partir, le cœur léger il était énervant, mais irrésistible à la fois. Elle allait aimer cette école grâce à Terrence Grandchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

Eliza était jalouse de Candy elle alla voir son frère pour qu'il « s'occupe » de Candy.

- Que veux-tu dire par « m'occuper »?

- Fais en sorte qu'elle ait la réputation d'une traînée…

- Je voulais en faire mon affaire de toute façon, dit Daniel avec un sourire narquois…

Candy appela ses cousins dans leurs chambres et elle décida d'aller les voir. Elle prit une corde et se mit à se balancer sur les branches jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva dans la chambre des garçons… Une paire d'yeux bleus profonds la regardait et souhaitait dans son cœur, qu'elle venait dans sa chambre…

Candy arriva chez ses cousins tant bien que mal, elle atterrit dans les bras d'Archie. Ce dernier était ravi, bien sûr.

- Candy doucement…, dit Alistair

- Merci Archie, dit Candy

- Bienvenue dans notre chambre, dit Alistair

- A propos, dit Archie, il parait que Grandchester t'a adressée la parole et tu l'as ignoré?

- Je ne l'ai pas ignoré, je lui ai dit d'employer mon prénom…

- Tu le connais? Demanda Alistair…

- Je l'ai rencontré sur le bateau…, dit Candy

- Oh…, dit Archie déçu, et bien reste loin de lui, c'est un petit morveux…

- Je le trouve sympa moi, dit Candy… Il est gentil…

- Tu es la première à dire ça, la plupart, le trouve insupportable, il se comporte comme si l'école lui appartenait, dit Archie

- Archie est fâché parce qu'il a été dans sa chambre par erreur et Grandchester était méchant avec lui…, dit Alistair

- C'était une erreur et il a agi comme si j'avais commis un crime crapuleux, dit Archie

- Son père est plein aux as. Ils ont des châteaux partout, il pouvait venir à l'école tous les jours, mais il préfère être à l'internat…

- Parlons d'autres choses, les gars ok? Dit Candy

Elle passa du temps avec les garçons et elle retourna dans sa chambre et Terry la vit faire le trajet en sens inverse.

Le lendemain, Daniel et ses amis arrêtèrent Candy derrière l'école pour lui donner une leçon….

- Daniel, dit Candy, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Ce que je veux, espèce de fille d'écurie, c'est ta vertu à bon marché…

- Daniel, c'est pas drôle, laisse-moi passer…, dit Candy

Les amis de Daniel se rapprochèrent. Si Daniel avait été seul, elle l'aurait tabassé, mais ils étaient plusieurs…

- Tu n'es qu'une sale petite orpheline, personne ne se souciera de toi! Fit Daniel… En lui tirant les cheveux…

Candy cria et ses livres tombèrent par terre.

- Moi si! Fit une voix qui venait de l'arbre…

Les amis de Daniel se retournèrent en entendant la voix. Ils paniquèrent…

- Daniel, dit l'un de ses amis, c'est Grandchester… On ne veut pas de problème…

Ils partirent de là en courant.

- Revenez, dit Daniel nous sommes plus nombreux…

Terry sauta de l'arbre et il alla tenir Daniel par le col de la chemise.

- De quoi je me mêle? Ce n'est qu'une orpheline…!

- C'est une de mes amies et si tu touches à un seul cheveu de sa tête encore, tu auras affaire à moi, tu m'entends?

- Oui…, dit Daniel en courant lorsque Terry le lâcha tellement brusquement qu'il tomba…

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et il s'en alla de là.

- Merci Terrence, dit Candy en le regardant tendrement…

- De rien… Mais je peux avoir aussi droit à une visite nocturne de ta part…?

Il l'avait vu, elle décida de ne pas se laisser intimider…

- Si tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom, je viendrai aussi te voir dans ta chambre… dit-elle avec une petite voix

Terry la regardait sérieusement depuis leur première rencontre.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas, Marie Soleil?

- Je ne plaisante jamais sur des choses aussi sérieuses… Mais comme tu m'as sauvée de cet odieux Daniel, je peux venir te voir dans ta chambre pour te remercier comme il se doit…

- Oui, je t'attends à quelle heure ? Dit Terry

- Je peux venir à 9 heures du soir dans ta chambre…, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Je vais t'attendre…

- Tu peux toujours courir…

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- J'ai dit si tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom et ne m'appelle pas « Marie Soleil »… Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Ciao!

Terry resta perplexe pendant un petit instant. Candy était en train de bluffer ou pas?

Candy s'en alla en pouffant. Terrence Grandchester voulait jouer les durs, et bien elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! Son expression de visage était hors de prix!

Un soir elle entendit du bruit qui venait de sa fenêtre, elle alla voir et elle vit un Terry, blessé et ivre. Elle courut vers lui.

- Terry? Oh mon Dieu!

- Je me suis… Trompé de chambre… Candy…

- Tu empestes l'alcool…

- Je suis ivre…

- Non, je ne l'avais pas remarqué! Dit-elle ironiquement, Mais tu es blessé!

- Ça va j'ai seulement besoin de me reposer ensuite je partirais… Je m'excuse pour le dérangement…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Terrence, tu ne me déranges pas. Tu dois avoir mal… Attends j'ai des comprimés contre la douleur… Mais viens sur le canapé d'abord et allonge-toi.

Elle alla dans ses affaires chercher des comprimés contre la douleur. Elle prit un verre d'eau et l'amena à Terry.

- Voilà, ouvre la bouche et prend les cachets… Maintenant bois de l'eau…

- Tu dois me prendre pour un petit morveux… N'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Terry… Tu dois avoir tes raisons pour faire ce que tu fais…

- Mais tu es déçue…

- Non… Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant… Dors, repose-toi

- Candice Neige André… Je vous aime…

Et il s'endormit. Candy resta perplexe. Avait-elle bien entendu? Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait? Mais il était en état d'ébriété… Mais la plupart des vérités sortent lorsqu'on est ivre… Oh… Elle se sentit toute heureuse… Elle l'aimait aussi… Mais pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi?

Le lendemain il avait disparu et elle ne le vit pas de la journée. Elle s'inquiéta et elle alla le voir dans sa chambre le soir. Elle avait entendu les garçons dire que la chambre de Terry était voisine à la leur… Elle s'y rendit donc pendant la nuit. La lumière était éteinte. Elle entra et elle le chercha.

- Terry ? Appela-t-elle

Pas de réponse. Elle alla dans la chambre et elle alluma la lumière. Elle trouva Terry dans son lit, surpris de la voir…

- Candy? Dit-il surpris… Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis… Venue voir comment tu allais… dit-elle

- Euh… Je vais bien. Merci…

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non…

- Tu dois manger Terry, surtout dans ton état et tu prends des médicaments…

Elle alla dans son petit frigo et elle sortit du pain et elle lui fit un sandwich et elle lui apporta du jus d'orange.

- Je suis surprise que tu aies du jus d'orange dans ton frigo, dit-elle

- Je dois être sobre pour étudier… dit-il

- Au moins tu es sensé! Allez mange…

Terry mangea le sandwich et il but le jus d'orange. Quand il termina, Candy vint s'asseoir sur son lit et elle enleva les draps et son t-shirt et elle regarda ses plaies. Terry se laissa faire et la regardait avec tant d'amour. Il l'aimait tellement.

- Tu vas bien, dit-elle en remettant les couvertures…

- Merci, Marie Soleil… Tu es très attentionnée… Tu devrais en faire ton métier…

- Qui sait? Dit-elle en souriant, on ne sait jamais…

Ils se regardèrent tendrement. Terry approcha son visage et il prit ses lèvres en un baiser doux et chaud. Candy se laissa faire, elle en mourrait d'envie… Elle sentit tous ses sens exploser et elle vit des feu d'artifice, et elle éprouva une sensation chaude envahir tout son corps. Elle était en train d'embrasser Terry et elle était au septième ciel. Terry avait la fille à laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de penser depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée sur le bateau. Elle était la pièce manquante de la vie, il l'embrassait et il savait qu'il n'éprouverait plus jamais ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver avec aucune autre fille pour le reste de sa vie. Quand il s'arrêta il la regarda avec tant d'amour.

- Je m'excuse Candy…

- Pourquoi? Ça ne t'a pas plus? Demanda-t-elle tristement

- Oh, oui, mais je ne t'ai pas demandée la permission…

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air offensée? Dit-elle en souriant, j'en avais envie autant que toi…

- Oh Candy ! Dit-il en reprenant ses lèvres passionnément cette fois-ci…

Elle se coucha sur le lit à coté de lui, en essayant de ne pas trop lui faire de mal…

- C'est la St. Valentin, dit Terry, il est minuit passé

- Notre premier baiser à la St. Valentin, tu parles d'immortaliser un moment…

- Tu seras ma cavalière à la soirée dansante…

- Est-ce une demande de la part du capitaine de l'équipe de football, de basket et de polo?

- Candy tu veux m'accompagner à la danse de la St. Valentin?

- Avec plaisir, mon capitaine! Dit-elle en souriant

Elle resta avec lui pendant une heure encore.

- Je dois y aller dit-elle, j'ai un test demain matin, il est tard…

- D'accord, au revoir chérie…

- Au revoir Terry…

- A demain… dit-il en l'embrassant

Le lendemain, Candy était sur un nuage. Ses amies remarquèrent sa bonne humeur.

- Candy, tu es de très bonne humeur, dit Annie

- Il fait beau et je suis prête pour le test… C'est la St. Valentin…

- Oh…d'accord. Allons à l'école alors… dit Patty

Elles partirent donc pour l'école. Elles virent Terry devant son casier. Il lui sourit et il lui fit signe de venir. Candy sourit et marcha vers lui. Annie, Patty et Cassie étaient surprises!

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant…

- Bonjour, tu vas bien…?

- Ça va… Grâce à toi, dit-il en chuchotant… Pour te remercier pour hier soir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Il sortit sa jacket de sport de son casier et la donna à Candy pour l'enfiler. Cette dernière donna son sac à Terry et elle mit la jacket…

- Maintenant c'est officiel, nous sommes ensemble, dit-il si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux l'enlever…

- Pas pour tout l'or du monde! Dit Candy en souriant… Merci Terry…

- Je te vois tout à l'heure au dîner…

- A tout à l'heure

- Bonne chance avec ton test…

- Merci

Candy retourna chez ses amies qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux

- Candy, dit Patty, tu sors avec Terry?

- Pourquoi? Demanda Candy

- Parce qu'il t'a donné sa jacket de sport… C'est un très grand honneur… dit Cassie

- Oh…, dit Candy en rougissant, oui, je sors avec Terry. Il m'a embrassée hier soir!

- Espèce de cachottière ! Dit Annie, on parlera après, nous avons un test!

Eliza et son groupe regarda Candy méchamment. Tout le monde savait ce voulait dire en voyant Candy porter la jacket de Terry. Même les professeurs!

Ils devinrent inséparables après ça. Ils dînaient ensemble et ils passaient le maximum de temps ensemble. La soirée de la St. Valentin fut très amusante. Archie était jaloux de voir Candy et Terry officiellement ensemble. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle… Mais elle aimait Terry, n'importe qui pouvait voir ça… Il eut à peine l'occasion de danser avec elle. Eliza essaya de danser avec Terry.

- Terrence, tu veux danser avec moi? Demanda-t-elle

- Je suis désolée Eliza, mais tu n'es pas sur mon carnet de danse

- Je ne comprends pas, je suis plus belle qu'elle

- D'après toi… Pour moi, Candy est la plus belle fille du monde…

- Oh Terry…, dit Candy, merci. Allons danser, bye Eliza!

Eliza fulminait en jurant qu'elle aura sa revanche, elle se débarrassera de Candy, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'elle fait. Elle trouva un autre garçon pour danser avec elle. Patricia et Alistair se rapprochèrent pendant la danse, Archie était trop occupé à regarder Candy, pour s'occuper d'Annie… Elle dansait avec d'autres garçons. Tout le monde s'amusait… Candy et Terry se rendirent sur la colline retrouvée pour être seuls, sous le clair de lune.

- Heureuse St. Valentin, Marie Soleil

- Heureuse St. Valentin, Terry

- On s'est mis ensemble à la St. Valentin

- Ça sera notre anniversaire, le jour de la fête des amoureux dans le monde entier

- Et bien, je ne risque pas d'oublier notre anniversaire…, dit Terry en riant

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, même si c'était le mois de février et qu'il faisait froid dehors, la chaleur de leur passion et de corps, les gardait au chaud.

Candy et Terry étaient sur la petite colline en train de parler, un cinquième dimanche où tous les élèves sortaient avec leurs parents.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle

- Quoi?

Elle lui donna un harmonica.

- Comme ça tu vas jouer au lieu de fumer

- Merci, Marie Soleil…, dit-il en souriant

Il la serra contre lui. Il était tellement heureux.

- Tu sais j'ai un cheval ici à l'école… Tu sais monter?

Candy depuis la mort d'Anthony, n'aimait plus tellement les chevaux… Elle était traumatisée.

- Terry… J'ai quelque chose à te dire… ça va peut être te faire un peu mal

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

Il était assis contre le tronc de l'arbre et Candy était assise contre lui. Il avait ses cheveux sous son nez.

- Je suis une orpheline… Le père de Daniel et Eliza m'a adoptée, mais ses enfants ne voulaient pas de moi alors ils m'ont transformée en bonne parce que je préférais la compagnie des domestiques à la leur. Ils m'ont sortie de la maison et ils m'ont fait dormir dans l'écurie… Ensuite, ils m'ont même expédiée au Mexique comme un vulgaire colis en m'accusant d'un vol que je n'avais pas commis. Mais pendant tout ce temps-là, j'ai rencontré Alistair, Archibald et leur cousin Anthony… Anthony était mon premier amour… Ils se sont battus pour que je sois adoptée dans leur famille, ils étaient très gentils avec moi… Ils sont même venus me chercher au Mexique et leur Grand oncle William m'a adoptée…Je n'étais plus la bonne des Legrand, mais la fille de William André, et surtout, j'avais Anthony… Mais peu de temps après… Pendant que nous faisions de l'équitation, la chasse aux renards, la patte de son cheval s'est coincée sur un piège et il a fait une chute mortelle… Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai la phobie des chevaux… J'en fais encore des cauchemars

Elle pleurait en lui racontant cette histoire. Elle s'était confiée à lui et il était heureux qu'elle ait pu le faire…. Même s'il était un peu jaloux.

- D'accord, Candy. Je te remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Ça ne devait pas être facile… Mais il faudra que ça passe. C'est trop tôt maintenant, mais plus tard peut être…

- Plus tard, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes…

- D'accord, dit-il, j'ai aussi une moto…

- Une moto?

- Oui, tu veux aller faire un tour avec moi en ville?

- Un tour en moto avec un jeune et bel aristocrate? Comment résister une invitation pareille?

- Allons-y alors…

Candy le suivit dans le hangar de l'école et il sortit sa moto.

- Tu as beaucoup d'autres engins de la sorte?

- Une voiture…

- Une voiture…? Laisse-moi deviner, une Alfa Roméo, Ferrari, Lamborghini? Non, Jaguar!

- Jaguar…, dit Terry en souriant

Terry avait un autre casque qu'il donna à Candy et ils sortirent en moto. L'expérience fut hors de prix. Rouler avec le vent contre son visage, mais surtout tenir Terry par la taille… Etait une sensation tellement délicieuse. Ils se promenèrent dans Londres et ils se rendirent au zoo. Ils rencontrèrent M. Albert qui y travaillait.

- M. Albert dit Candy que faites-vous ici à Londres?

- Je travaille comme tu vois…, dit Albert en souriant

Candy courut se jeter dans ses bras. Terry la regardait en souriant.

- Ça va Terry? Comment vont tes plaies?… dit Albert

- Bien, dit Terry

- Ses plaies? Demanda Candy

- C'est Albert qui m'a amené dans ta chambre… Tu t'es trompé non seulement de dortoir mais des chambres…

- Oh… C'était le dortoir des filles et la chambre de Candy? Le monde est petit…

- En effet, dit Candy en riant

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Et bien on se promène, dit Candy toute l'école est sortie pour le cinquième dimanche alors Terry a décidé de me sortir aussi…

- C'est gentil Terry, dit Albert

- Nous devons allez au cinéma, à tout à l'heure M. Albert, dit Candy

- Je dois retourner travailler aussi, dit Albert, au revoir

- Au revoir, dit Candy…

Elle marcha avec Terry dans le zoo. Il la tenait par les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Albert…, dit Terry

- Oh… Il m'a sauvée la vie jadis, de la noyade… Sans lui je serai morte…, dit Candy

- Oh, alors je lui en suis très reconnaissant, dit Terry

Ils allèrent au cinéma voir un film et ils retournèrent à l'école. Terry alla dans la chambre de Candy pour rester un peu avec elle. Eliza le voyait parfois sortir de la chambre de Candy mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle fulminait en silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième partie**

Le festival de mai, arriva il y avait une pièce de théâtre, La version musicale de Pygmalion, « My fair Lady » et Terry était un parfait professeur Higgins… La fille qui jouait Eliza Doolittle était aux anges d'être avec Terry sur scène, mais elle regrettait que la pièce n'ait pas vraiment une scène intime avec Terry… Eliza aurait voulut être Eliza Doolittle pour être en mesure d'essayer de chiper Terry, mais…

Candy se fichait du reste des filles. Elle était avec Terry et quand elle était avec lui, elle était aux anges. Elle dansa avec lui pendant toute la soirée dansante.

Les vacances d'été se passèrent bien. Candy alla avec l'école en Ecosse et Terry alla au château de son père. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus. Elle rencontra la mère de Terry et elle l'obligea à se réconcilier avec elle…

- Terry, je t'en prie, c'est ta mère… Mets ta colère de coté, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ma mère vienne me voir… Je n'ai pas de mère et crois-moi elle me manque tous les jours…

Terry avait réfléchi et il se mit à la place de Candy. Il pensa à sa belle mère, qui était si méchante avec lui… Il avait une mère qui l'aimait… Il avait de la chance

- D'accord, dit-il enfin. Tu as raison… Candy comme toujours…

Il s'était donc réconcilié avec sa mère et il remercia Candy de lui avoir fait voir la lumière. Plus tard quand ils étaient seuls, Candy lui dit;

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que ta mère était une actrice célèbre… Gagnante de l'oscar…

- Et bien… Étant donné, je n'étais pas en très bon terme avec elle…

- Je comprends…

- Merci, Candy… Mais maintenant c'est à ton tour de faire face à ton problème…

- Quel problème?

- Ta phobie des cheveux…

- Oh… Mais… Ce n'est pas la peine…

- Candy, tu m'as obligé à faire face à ma mère, alors tu dois aussi faire face à tes peurs…

- Mais Terry…

Terry l'obligea à monter à cheval avec lui pour ne plus qu'elle soit traumatisée à cause de l'accident d'Anthony.

- Terry, non! Arrête tout de suite, je veux descendre! Non! Terry! S'il te plait! Terry !

Elle était sur le cheval devant lui, alors elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une sangsue.

- Terry! Arrête! Je t'en prie! Terry!

- Candy, regarde-moi… Tu dois faire face à ce problème… Je suis là, je vais te protéger… Il ne va rien t'arriver… La mort d'Anthony était un accident, Candy! Les chevaux ne sont pas mauvais… Tu peux monter sans problème… Candy ouvre les yeux, et regarde….

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle était toujours à cheval avec Terry, à grande vitesse. La présence de Terry la rassura, elle le lâcha petit à petit et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus peur… Elle était avec Terry, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et conquérir toutes ses peurs. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, ils descendirent, elle le serra dans ses bras, fort.

- Merci, Terry… Merci beaucoup…

- De rien, Taches de son…

Pendant les vacances d'été Candy découvrit aussi que Terry était passionné par le théâtre.

- Terry, tu voudrais devenir acteur?

- Tu as deviné…

- Mais ton père ne s'attend pas à ce que tu lui succèdes?

- Peut être bien, mais je voulais aussi poursuivre mon rêve… Et ce rêve c'est devenir acteur…

- Oh… Je suis sure que tu seras le meilleur…, dit-elle en souriant

Lorsque l'école reprit, Eliza était plus que décidée à les séparer. Elle apprenait parfois qu'ils sortaient pendant la nuit pour aller au cinéma, mais elle l'apprenait toujours le lendemain… Elle essayait toujours de séduire Terry en vain.

- Mais que trouves-tu donc à cette Candy, elle est orpheline et c'est une voleuse…

- Vraiment…? Et bien moi, je fume et je bois… Je crois que je fais un beau couple avec la voleuse, tu ne trouves pas?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi?

- Un cœur pour commencer… Et elle ne passe pas son temps à essayer de détruire l'image des autres en parlant mal d'eux… Comme certaines personnes….

Eliza rougit et elle jura de se venger. Comment Terrence Grandchester osait-il préférer Candy, cette pauvre orpheline, cette fille d'écurie à elle? Elle allait se venger…

Elle eut sa chance quand elle entendit Candy et Terry faire des projets pour se voir dans la chambre de Candy. Elle allait utiliser cette information à son avantage…

Candy et Terry étaient dans la chambre de Candy. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle l'aimait à la folie et elle décida de le lui dire.

- Terry le jour que tu es venu ivre dans ma chambre, tu as dit quelque chose avant de t'endormir…

- Quoi?

- Que tu m'aimais…

- Oh…

- C'était l'alcool?

- L'alcool nous fait dire des vérités…

- « In vino veritas » …

- Je t'aime Candy…

- Je t'aime aussi Terry

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ils décidèrent d'amener leur relation au prochain niveau...

- Tu es sure? Demanda-t-il pour la millième fois

- Oui, Terry, je veux que tu sois mon premier…

- D'accord… Ma chérie…, dit-il en prenant ses lèvres…

Ils avaient donc consommé leur amour avec douceur, tendresse et passion. Terry fut très doux quand il la fit sienne pour la première fois. Candy était tellement heureuse et Terry aussi.

- Oh comme je t'aime, dit Terry

- Je t'aime tellement…, fit Candy doucement

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils recommencèrent à se faire plaisir. Ce fruit défendu, auquel ils avaient goûté et qui était exquis. Ils voulaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se reposaient… Ils entendirent du bruit et des voix, la porte s'ouvrit et la mère supérieure entra avec la sœur Margaret et les prêtres. La catastrophe! Eliza entra elle avait un sourire méchant.

- Je vous avais dit qu'ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs…, dit-elle avec un sourire, quand elle savait que c'était la première fois

- Terrence Grandchester… Candice Neige André… Votre comportement est inacceptable pour cette école…, dit la mère supérieure, Candy habillez-vous et vous aussi Terrence…

- Ma mère…, commença Terry

- Silence!… Allez dans votre chambre et vous n'en sortirez pas pour une semaine! Mon père amenez-le dans sa chambre… Candy… Sœur Margaret amenez-la au grenier…

- Non…, dit Candy, Terry!

- Candy! Dit Terry en partant avec le prêtre, arrêtez! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Candy fut amenée au grenier et Terry enfermé dans sa chambre…

La nouvelle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Candy devait être renvoyée en Amérique. Les amies de Candy n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Elles virent le groupe d'Eliza en train de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Candy soit renvoyée…

- C'est bien fait pour elle, dit Eliza, comme ça Terrence sera rien qu'à moi!

- Tu as fait ça pour avoir Terry, dit Cassie, il ne te regarde même pas…!

- Avec Candy partie, il va me regarder…

- Tu peux toujours courir! Dit Annie, surtout que c'est toi la cause du départ de Candy….

- Ils étaient heureux, il fallait que tu viennes tout gâcher…, dit Patty, tu es vraiment une vipère!

Eliza eut un sourire moqueur et éclata de rire. Les garçons, Alistair et Archibald allèrent voir Terry dans sa chambre. Archie frappa Terry quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Il était jaloux… La rumeur disait qu'on les avait trouvé au lit, nus… Ils venaient donc de ….

- Et c'est quoi ça ? Dit Terry

- Candy est renvoyée! Dit Archie

- Quoi ? Dit Terry, mais…

- Tu ne le savais pas? Dit Alistair

- Non, je croyais qu'elle était punie dans sa chambre comme moi…

- Comme toi? Tu ne penses donc qu'à toi ! A ton propre plaisir! Tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles, il fallait l'avoir elle aussi! Dit Archie

Terry le regarda curieusement. L'attitude d'Archie était celle d'un petit copain jaloux.

- Cornwell, je l'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec elle… Elle n'est pas, rien qu'une passade pour moi…, dit Terry

- Tu l'aimes vraiment? Dit Alistair

- Oui…, fit Terry

- Alors il faut l'aider… Trouver une solution, dit Alistair

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir! Dit Terry

Terry alla voir son père, qui bien sur était déjà très en colère à cause de son comportement.

- Il n'est pas question que j'aide ta petite amie…, dit son père

- Mais papa…, commença Terry

- Tu m'appelles papa quand tu as besoin de quelque chose

- Papa, je t'en supplie

- Ça serait encourager ton comportement honteux

- Je l'aime papa…

- Tu aimais aussi toutes les autres non?

- Non, c'est différent avec elle…

- Allons Terrence, reprends-toi! Ce n'est pas le comportement digne d'un fils de duc!

Terry retourna à l'école, abattu. Il essaya de négocier avec les sœurs. Dans le couloir, il vit Eliza et son groupe qui le regardait avec d'un air moqueur. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Eliza, il cracha sur elle et il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Eliza était tellement surprise, ses amies essayèrent de la consoler, elle les repoussa et alla pleurer dan sa chambre.

Terry entra dans le bureau de la mère supérieure.

- Ma mère …

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet incident impuni… Trop de gens sont au courant, à cause d'Eliza Legrand

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir fait…

- Soit, mais vous êtes les seuls qui vous êtes fait attraper… Je dois faire de vous un exemple… Candy est renvoyée…

- Et moi pas? Nous étions à deux dans ce lit que je sache!

- Terrence!

- Si je partais à sa place, vous pouvez toujours faire un exemple de nous?

- Mais…

- Je sais, les donations de mon père vont cesser, mais ça sera tout comme car si Candy est renvoyée, je quitte aussi cette école. Alors laissez Candy rester et moi je partirais…

La mère supérieure se dit qu'elle devait accepter. Perdre deux élèves, n'étaient pas la solution….

- D'accord, Terrence, Candy peut rester si vous partez… Mais elle ne sera libérée de sa punition que lorsque vous aurez quitté l'établissement…

- Merci ma mère…

Terry quitta donc le collège royal de St. Paul et Candy fut libérée de sa punition. Elle alla voir Terry dans chambre qu'elle trouva vide. Elle vit une enveloppe sur la table de nuit avec son nom. Elle ouvrit la lettre et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ma chérie Candy,

Je suis parti en Amérique poursuivre mon rêve. J'espère que mon sacrifice te permettra de rester à l'école sans problème. Je vais prendre le bateau à l'aube à Southampton, car sur le bateau que nous nous sommes rencontrés et c'était le plus beau jour de ma courte vie. Je ne voulais pas te causer de problèmes, et je m'excuse. J'ai aimé chaque seconde passée avec toi.

Je t'aime,

Bonne chance

Terry

- Terry, tu es parti! Tu m'as laissée! Oh mon Dieu! Se dit-elle horrifiée

Peut être pourrait-elle le rattraper à temps? Elle prit donc un sac et elle suivit Terry à Southampton. Elle prit le train et de la gare, elle prit un taxi, mais elle arriva trop tard. Le bateau était déjà parti… Tout son univers s'écroula autour d'elle. Elle cria son nom de toutes les forces de son corps. Elle retourna à l'école le cœur brisé et elle alla pleurer dans sa chambre. Terry était parti. Annie, Patty et Cassie vinrent la voir.

- Candy! Dit Annie en courant pour la serrer dans ses bras

- Oh Annie! Dit Candy en pleurant

- Je suis désolée Candy, dit Patty…

- Ça va aller, dit Cassie

- Non, dit Candy, Terry est parti…

- Je sais…, dit Cassie

- Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir…, fit Candy tristement

- Il est parti pour que tu restes, Candy… dit Patty

- Quoi? Dit Candy

- Oui, dit Cassie, tu devrais être renvoyée, alors Terry est parti pour que tu restes…

- Oh non! Dit Candy…. Oh mon dieu! Cette maudite Eliza!

- Terry a craché sur elle, dit Patty

- Vraiment? Dit Candy avec un petit sourire…

- Vraiment! Dit Annie

- J'espère que ça va la convaincre que Terry ne s'intéresse pas à elle, dit Cassie

- Eliza? Elle est dans son petit monde à elle et je suis sure qu'elle est en train de me blâmer pour le départ de Terry… Elle ne se rend même pas compte que c'est elle qui a tout provoqué… Quelle idiote! Dit Candy

Ses amies la consolèrent tant bien que mal. Cassie avait amené une cassette qu'elle joua. C'était de la musique créole; la chanson « Kolé Seré ». Candy eut encore des larmes aux yeux.

- Candy, dit Annie, ça va?

- J'ai dansé avec Terry sous cette chanson sur le bateau…

- C'est en français et en créole. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Cassie…

- Non, j'aime la mélodie c'est tout…

- Et bien c'est au sujet deux personnes amoureuses qui se retrouvent, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils se reverraient après tant d'années…

- On dirait ce qui va se passer avec Terry et toi, dit Patty

- Il faut être optimiste Candy…, dit Annie

- J'ai des cartes de tarots, dit Cassie, tu veux que je te dise si vous allez vous revoir?

- Tu crois à ça Cassie? Dit Candy

- La « Cassandra » de la mythologie prédisait l'avenir non? Dit Cassie en souriant

- D'accord Cassandra la voyante, dis-moi si je vais revoir Terry, dit Candy en souriant…

Cassie sortit ses cartes et elle se mit à faire une lecture pour Candy. Elle tourna les cartes, encore et encore.

- Candy… Le cœur brisé; tu es blessée… Les amants ; Terry et toi l'avez fait… Vous allez vous revoir… Mais il y aura beaucoup d'obstacles… Mais si vous persévérez, et ne reculez pas devant les difficultés… Vous allez finir ensemble… vous vous aimez tellement…

- Ok, Cassie, dit Candy ça suffit… Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là!

- Je ne fais que lire ce que disent les cartes…, dit Cassie

- Merci Cassie…, dit Candy, merci à toutes les trois d'être mes amies…

Ses amies s'approchèrent et la serrèrent dans leurs bras toutes ensemble. L'atmosphère à l'école devint intenable pour Candy. Eliza ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire savoir que Terry était parti à cause d'elle et qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être dans ce prestigieux collège, car elle était une orpheline.

Elles étaient dans le couloir un matin et Eliza recommençait sa chanson… Candy en avait assez, trop c'était trop.

- Eliza, ça suffit…, commença Candy

- Je ne fais que commencer… Tu portes malheur, d'abord Anthony et maintenant Terry… Tu m'as volé Terrence et tu l'as fait renvoyé… Tu l'as même séduit!

- Eliza, j'en ai assez d'entendre les élucubrations de ton esprit malade! Terry était mon petit ami, il n'a jamais été à toi! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne! Le crachat que tu as reçu ne t'a pas ramené à la réalité? Je ne suis pas la première, ni la dernière à avoir été avec un garçon dans cette école! Tu as fait la même chose et même pire que moi!

- Espèce de petite traînée…

- Aussi traînée que je sois, tu donnerais n'importe quoi, pour être à ma place, non?… Avoir Terrence comme amant? Il était merveilleux, à propos…

- Salope! Dit Eliza en colère

- Si tu m'embêtes encore avec cette histoire, je vais te faire avaler tes mots! Allons les filles, on y va dit Candy à ses amies…

Les autres élèves, qui s'étaient tus et qui avaient tout écouté, se mirent à applaudir. Les actions d'Eliza avaient renforcé la sécurité à l'école; les élèves pouvaient à peine se voir après l'école. Eliza honteuse alla se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour crier et pleurer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième partie**

Candy n'aimait plus l'école sans Terry. Elle décida de quitter le collège et retourner en Amérique, sans rien dire à ses amies et ses cousins. Elle avait assez d'argent; son argent de poche, elle le dépensait à peine, Terry payait pour tout. Elle acheta un billet d'avion à l'aéroport et elle partit pour Chicago…. Elle retourna à la maison Pony là où elle avait grandi. Il neigeait fort le jour où elle était arrivée. Elle entra dans la maison Pony et ses deux mères furent très surprises de la voir.

- Candy! Dit Melle Pony

Candy courut dans ses bras et elle la serra fort très fort contre elle; elle la laissa et elle alla serrer Sœur Maria dans ses bras.

- Candy que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis de retour, je ne veux plus rester en Angleterre…

- Oh…, dit Sœur Maria, mais ton père t'a envoyée dans cette école qui est une des meilleures du monde…

- Je n'aimais pas l'école…, dit Candy d'un ton absent, je vais aller à l'école ici…

Sœur Maria voulait protester, mais Melle Pony lui fit signe d'arrêter. Les enfants arrivèrent et ils furent contents de voir Candy leur chef de retour. Ils se jetèrent sur elle en criant de joie. Candy alla s'occuper des enfants. Elle leur servit à manger, les arrangea pour la nuit. Une des petites, qui s'appelait Emilie, se mit à lui parler de sa journée…

- J'ai vu un monsieur sur la colline…, dit-elle

- Un monsieur…, dit Candy en souriant… Tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus

- Oui, mais il était gentil… Il était très grand, avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus

- Wow! Dit Candy, on dirait que quelqu'un est amoureux…

- Oh il est trop vieux pour moi… Mais il aurait été parfait pour toi…

- Emilie! Dit Candy en riant, j'ai déjà quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon cœur, mais merci! Maintenant fait dodo…

Elle alla dormir et elle pensa a ce que lui avait dit Emilie; un monsieur avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus, on dirait Terry… Oh il lui manquait tellement!

A New York, Terry s'était inscrit à Julliard l'école des arts dramatiques… Il passa l'audition avec succès. Il était très doué. Avec l'argent qu'il avait, il prit un petit appartement, termina l'école, obtint son diplôme d'école secondaire, dans un cours accéléré et il put se concentre sur ses cours d'art dramatique. Julliard était une des écoles les plus réputées du monde, avoir ça sur son curriculum vitae, serait une bonne chose. Il prit un appartement avec des collègues de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtint son premier rôle au théâtre…

Candy termina son école secondaire en Amérique et elle pensait beaucoup à Terry. Elle se mit à suivre des cours d'infirmières. Ses amis revinrent en Amérique, et ils habitaient tous Chicago. Elle ne savait pas où était Terry, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. Ses amis vinrent la voir un jour après ses cours.

- Candy! Cria Annie, Oh tu m'as tellement manquée!

- Toi aussi Annie! Vous tous!

- Le collège n'était plus le même sans toi, Candy…, dit Alistair

- Oui, dit Archie, mais nous voici, enfin! Et on ne quitte plus l'Amérique!

Ils allèrent tous dans des collèges locaux et ils se voyaient à la moindre occasion. Candy bien qu'elle avait quitté le collège sans permission, Georges l'avait contactée à la maison Pony et lui avait dit que l'Oncle William lui avait pardonné et qu'il allait la prendre en charge pour quelque soit les études qu'elle voulait faire. Il paya donc pour les études d'infirmières pour aussi pour son hébergement et tous ses besoins. Alistair et Archibald au lieu d'habiter au manoir, prirent un grand appartement en ville et ils demandèrent à Candy et Annie si elles voulaient le partager…

- Pourquoi pas? Dit Candy, c'est mieux que d'habiter au manoir avec l'adorable grande tante… Et avoir Daniel et Eliza comme visiteurs tous les jours…

- Je ne sais pas si ma mère sera d'accord, dit Annie…

- Tu es adulte Annie, au collège… La plupart habite seul…, dit Archie

- D'accord alors, ça sera superbe d'habiter tous ensemble, dit Annie

Ils habitèrent donc tous ensemble, tout en se concentrant chacun sur leurs études. Annie et Archie firent la gestion des entreprises, Alistair, l'inventeur, fit des études d'ingénieur et de pilotage… Patty et Cassie venaient les voir de temps en temps. La vie était belle. Mais Candy n'arrêtait pas de penser à Terry. Elle ne sortait avec personne, elle attendait Terry… Archie qui était irrité et qui sortait finalement avec Annie, la dérangeait parfois…

- Hé la sainte… Grandchester a de la chance de t'avoir…

- Je n'attends pas Terry…, dit Candy

- A d'autres! Dit Archie… Tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui! Tu l'as cherché au moins?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Dit Alistair, qu'elle est restée sans rien faire?

Candy avait en effet cherché dans l'annuaire téléphonique et les renseignements pour Terrence Grandchester… Mais sans aucun résultat. Peut être l'avait-il oubliée? Cette pensée la rendit triste, elle l'aimait tellement Terry.

Lui aussi pensait à elle tous les jours. La troupe pour laquelle il travaillait faisait des représentations de charité dans tous le pays. Une des villes était bien sûr Chicago… Dans le train qui les amenait à Chicago, Terry était en train de penser à Candy. Elle était de Chicago… La famille André était très riche, il allait essayer d'appeler les entreprises André pour voir si on pouvait lui donner des renseignements sur leur fille, Candy. Il passa donc son temps au téléphone en train d'entrer en contact avec les entreprises André. Il demanda Candy, Alistair ou Archibald mais on lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir ce genre de renseignements, pour des raisons de sécurité. Terry s'y attendait et il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Mais il laissa un message, son numéro de téléphone pour Candy. Mais comme il y avait beaucoup d'employés… Le message s'égara …

Annie revint de l'école avec des nouvelles pour Candy.

- Candy, j'ai des tickets pour le théâtre pour une œuvre de charité, tu veux venir…? ça va te changer un peu les idées…

- Du théâtre? Dit Candy pourquoi pas une soirée au théâtre nous fera du bien, les garçons vont venir?

- Oui, c'est ce soir…

- Ok… Je devais travailler de nuit, mais je vais faire échange avec une autre fille…

- Je n'ai pas le programme, dit Annie, mais nous l'aurons sûrement au théâtre…

Les garçons furent ravis d'avoir une soirée au théâtre. Ils arrivèrent au théâtre juste avant les 3 coups. Annie les amena dans la loge de sa famille. Ils virent Eliza et Daniel de loin avec leurs parents et la grande tante, dans la loge de la famille André.

- Annie tu as le programme? Demanda Candy…

- Oui, le voila…

Mais la pièce commença et la salle fut plongée dans le noir… La pièce commença…. Lorsque Terry entra en scène, Candy crut voir une hallucination. Terrence Grandchester jouait le roi de France?

- Candy, dit Annie, c'est Terry…!

- Je vois Annie… Oh mon Dieu! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, après toutes ces années… Je le vois enfin…

Candy pleurait de joie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voyait finalement l'objet de son affection, il était sur scène et il faisait ce qu'il aimait; il était acteur!

- C'est bien Grandchester, dit Archie, tu crois qu'il se souviendra de nous? Ou de toi Candy?

- S'il m'a oubliée, dit Candy, moi je ne l'ai pas oublié…

- Bien sur, dit Archie ironiquement, c'était ton premier…

- Archie, dit Alistair…

Archie était déçu de voir Terry sur scène et Candy en train de pleurer de joie. Il ne pardonnera jamais à Terry d'avoir eu Candy et surtout d'avoir été son premier… Candy sentit l'hostilité d'Archie, mais elle s'en fichait, car elle voyait Terry sur scène et il était magnifique. Pendant l'entracte, elle prit le programme pour le lire et elle put voir son nom, noir sur blanc dans le rôle du roi de France… Elle fut inondée par une joie indescriptible.

- Candy, tu viens te repoudrez le nez…? Dit Annie

- Oui, on peut aussi se dégourdir les jambes, dit Candy, les gars?

- On arrive, dit Alistair…

Candy et Annie sortirent et Alistair parla à son frère.

- Archie, tu dois arrêter tes remarques sarcastiques sur Terry devant Annie, tu ressembles à un petit ami jaloux…

- C'est parce que je suis jaloux, j'ai envie de l'étrangler…, dit Archie

- Ta subtilité laisse à désirer….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas? Elle s'est donnée à lui et maintenant elle lui est fidèle même sans avoir des nouvelles de lui… Il est peut être marié avec des enfants…

- Ça t'arrangerait ça, n'est-ce pas? Allons rejoindre les filles…

Les filles étaient en train de parler dans les toilettes.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Terry soit sur scène! Dit Candy, je vais exploser de joie…

Eliza qui venait d'entrer entendit sa dernière remarque…

- Il t'a sûrement oublié, dit Eliza en entrant, la petite paysanne que tu étais n'a eu aucun effet sur lui... Ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescent… Tu étais très susceptible et une proie facile… Il a des goûts plus raffinés maintenant, comme Susanna Marlowe, tu as vu leur chimie sur scène?

- C'est du théâtre Eliza, dit Annie…

- Peut être bien. Il y a un article dans le programme qui suggère qu'ils sont plus que des amis…, fit Eliza… Tu ne l'as pas lu…?

Candy ne dit rien, elle était blessée par les paroles d'Eliza. Elle finit de se repoudrez le nez et elle retournèrent dans la loge. Candy regarda l'article qui faisait des commentaires sur la relation de Terrence Grandchester et Susanna Marlowe… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et se briser. Terry l'avait oubliée… Il était maintenant avec sa collègue… Les garçons revinrent et la pièce reprit. Malgré sa tristesse, Candy ne put s'empêcher de s'émouvoir en voyant Terry sur scène déclarer son amour à Susanna… Les paroles d'Eliza avaient empoisonné son esprit. Quand la pièce se termina, ils se rendirent tous à la réception.

- Je ne suis pas sure que je veux voir Terry, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Archie, il sort avec sa collègue maintenant dit l'article

- Candy, dit Alistair, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit…

- Tu as vu leur chimie sur scène…, dit Candy

- C'est du théâtre répéta, Annie… Allons Candy, viens on y va…

Ils se rendirent à la réception. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les acteurs comme ils s'étaient changés, s'étaient mélangés parmi les invités.

Terry était à la réception et il parlait avec les autres acteurs. Il vérifiait souvent son téléphone cellulaire pour voir si on ne lui avait pas laissé de message. Susanna était à côté de lui.

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu ne fais que vérifier ton cellulaire, tu attends le coup de fil quelqu'un?

- Oui…, dit Terry

- Tu verras ça après la réception, on est ici pour s'amuser…

- Ouais ouais…, dit-il d'un ton absent.

Il savait qu'elle habitait Chicago, mais où? Il était frustré car tous ces appels n'ont donné aucun fruit… Il aurait dû engager un détective privé pour la trouver… Il s'ennuyait donc à mort à la réception car il était dans la ville de Candy mais il n'avait aucune idée où la trouver.

Candy et Annie étaient à la réception et l'humeur de Candy était au plus bas. Terry et Susanna. Elle le vit de loin, il était avec Susanna… Son cœur se serra… Oh elle voulait tellement le voir! Mais elle était convaincue qu'il l'avait oubliée… Elles rencontrèrent Eliza, son frère, sa mère et la grande tante.

- Candy que fais-tu là ? Dit Eliza retourne à la maison Pony… Ce n'est pas ton monde ici…

- Et bien mon certificat d'adoption me dit que oui, je suis la fille de William André, je suis donc plus riche que toi! La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre, ne m'adresse plus la parole!

Candy était en colère à cause de l'histoire de Terry. Eliza avait intérêt à laisser Candy tranquille! Eliza rougit et ne dit rien. Le reste de la famille boudait!

Terry marchait, avec Susanna sur les talons, lorsqu'il vit Archie et Alistair de loin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! C'était bien eux, les frères Cornwell! Il courut presque vers eux.

- Alistair? Cornwell? Dit Terry en arrivant

- Terry? Dit Alistair en souriant, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien et vous?

- Je vais bien, dit Alistair

- Et toi, la belle vie d'acteur t'a fait oublier tes amis…, dit Archie

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu ne me présentes pas?

- Susanna, je te présente Alistair Cornwell et son frère Archibald… Susanna Marlowe…, dit Terry

- Enchanté, dit Alistair

- Oui, enchanté, dit Archie avec un grand sourire…

Terry avait une copine, c'était trop beau pour être vrai!

- Vous savez où est Candy? Demanda Terry, je cherche à entrer en contact avec elle depuis mon arrivée…

Archie vit son monde et sa joie disparaître. Il se souciait toujours de Candy!

- Oh, dit Archie tu ne l'as pas oubliée?

- Oublié ? Tu plaisantes j'espère! Je n'oublierai jamais Candy! Fit Terry avec force

Susanna qui était là, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qui était cette Candy dont Terry parlait avec tant de passion?

- Oh… Mais l'article disait…, dit Archie

- Cornwell, il ne faut pas croire à tout ce que tu lis dans les journaux…, fit Terry

- Candy est blessée, elle croit que tu l'as oubliée…, dit Alistair

- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu, où est-elle? Je dois la rassurer…

- Laisse-la tranquille! Dit Archie, elle n'a pas besoin de toi!

- Je préférerai entendre ça de sa bouche! Dit Terry

- Et moi je te dis que tu ne la verras pas ! Dit Archie

- Qui es-tu ? Son chien de garde ? Son nouveau petit copain! Non elle ne voudrait pas d'un dandy comme toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues…? Commença Archie

Candy et Annie arrivèrent et elles furent surprises de voir Archie se disputer avec Terry.

- Archie! Dit Annie

- Terry! Dit Candy

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les deux filles. Terry regarda Candy comme s'il voyait un rêve devenu réalité.

- Candy…, dit-il avec tant d'amour

Candy regardait Terry et toute la déception et la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvées plus tôt disparurent tout à coup, comme par enchantement. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Candy lui rendit son étreinte, elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il

- Tu m'as manqué aussi! Dit-elle, oh Terry!

Il chercha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément. Annie et Alistair souriaient, Archie et Susanna, les regardaient tristement. Quand il la lâcha finalement, Candy avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle était dans un tourbillon de passion.

- Salut Terry, dit Annie en souriant

- Salut Annie…, dit Terry en souriant, Candy tu veux sortir d'ici?

- Avec plaisir, dit Candy en souriant…

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu ne peux pas quitter la réception comme ça…

- Susanna, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Candy, je veux passer du temps avec elle…

- Mais…

Candy quitta la réception au bras de Terry, sous le regard désemparé de Susanna…. Ils passèrent devant Eliza et Daniel…

- Terrence…, commença Eliza

Mais Terry ne l'entendit pas, il parlait avec sa bien aimée, sa Petite Marie Soleil, sa Taches de son, sa Candy et il ne voyait et entendait rien d'autre au monde. Il ne la lâcha pas d'une seconde. Le portier de l'immeuble leur héla un taxi et ils s'en allèrent à l'hôtel de Terry.

- J'ai laissé des messages aux entreprises André pour toi ou tes cousins… Vous n'êtes pas dans l'annuaire et personne aux entreprises André ne voulait me donner ton numéro de téléphone…

- Je crois avoir appelé les renseignements 1 million de fois pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de Terrence Grandchester à New York… Les opératrices reconnaissaient même ma voix…

- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvée…

- Je croyais que tu m'avais peut être oubliée…

- Comment peux-tu croire ça? Je t'aime Candy, plus que ma vie… Sois sure d'une chose, je ne t'oublierai jamais…

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais non plus, tu es mon premier après tout…

- Très drôle…, C'était quoi ça avec Archie? Il ne voulait pas que je te voie…

- J'en sais rien, il voulait peut être me protéger à cause de l'histoire de Susanna…

- Il était très heureux quand je l'ai présenté à Susanna, il a changé quand j'ai commencé à demander de tes nouvelles… Il est jaloux… Il est amoureux de toi je crois…

- Tu crois? Et moi je crois que Susanna est amoureuse de toi…

- Pourquoi…?

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer qu'on vous prenne pour un couple… Et elle est toujours sur tes talons… Elle voulait t'empêcher de quitter la réception…

- Et bien je suis le plus beau n'est-ce pas? Plaisanta-t-il

Candy lui fit une tape amicale.

- Blague à part, je t'aime et je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé!

Elle se blottit contre lui tendrement. Ils continuèrent à parler et s'embrasser. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Terry.

- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour avoir quitté la réception comme ça?

- Parce que je voulais être seul avec toi? Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Rien ni personne ne n'aurait empêché d'être avec toi… Alistair m'a dit que tu croyais que je t'avais oubliée…?

- J'ai rencontré Eliza dans les toilettes, qui m'a parlé de l'article avec Susanna… Et vous voir sur scène après avoir lu l'article…

- Marie Soleil; Eliza qui a invité la mère supérieure, la sœur Margaret et les prêtres pour assister à notre première nuit d'amour…?

Candy sourit. Malgré le fait qu'on les avait attrapé, elle n'avait jamais regretté s'être donnée à Terry, elle l'aimait tellement.

- Il parait que tu as craché sur elle?

- Elle ne vaut encore moins que le sable qui foule mes chaussures!

- C'est une vipère, je n'aurai pas dû la laisser m'influencer… Tu m'as tellement manqué Terry dit-elle en le serrant contre lui…

- Tu veux manger quelque chose? Je peux commander à dîner…

- Je veux manger quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas le dîner pour le moment dit-elle, en prenant ses lèvres…

Ils mangeront plus tard, pour le moment ils voulaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre, ce qui était une tache impossible, ils ne se rassasieront jamais, l'un de l'autre!

Une heure après, ils se reposaient en parlant, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Je suis à l'école d'infirmière….

- Infirmière?

- Oui, tu te souviens comment je me suis occupée de toi… Tu as dit que je devrais en faire mon métier…

- Tu m'as pris au mot?

- Presque… Surtout qu'après ça on a commencé officiellement notre relation… Je t'aime tellement mon amour…

- Je suis allé à Julliard, dit Terry…

- Julliard? Wow! C'est bon à avoir sur ton CV… Tu as hérité des gênes de ta mère… J'en suis sure… Et c'est très prestigieux comme école… Seulement 8 des candidats réussissent à y entrer… Alors félicitations mon amour pour avoir réussi à entrer à Julliard…

- Merci, Taches de son, félicitations pour tes études d'infirmières…

- Merci. J'ai quitté le collège peu de temps après toi…

- Vraiment?

- Je t'ai même suivi au port…

- Tu n'aurais pas crié mon nom par hasard?

- Oui… J'ai trouvé le bateau en train de partir…

- Je crois que je t'ai entendue… Je croyais que je rêvais…

- Tu es parti sans me dire au revoir…

- C'était une des conditions, je devais quitter le collège pour qu'on te libère…

- Merci Terry, pour avoir essayé de me sauver, mais cette école sans toi était fade et ennuyeuse… Alors je suis revenue ici… Je suis allée à la maison Pony d'abord… Le temps que l'assistant de mon père vienne me chercher…

- Tu étais à la maison Pony? Je suis allé voir ta colline, quand je suis arrivé en Amérique…

- Tu étais à la maison Pony?

- Je n'y suis pas entré, je suis juste allé sur la colline, elle était recouverte de neige…

Candy se souvint de que lui avait raconté Emilie. « Un monsieur avec de longs cheveux et des yeux bleus »…

- Tu n'aurais pas rencontré des enfants, une petite fille?

- Oui, en effet… Comment tu le sais?

- Emilie m'a racontée qu'elle avait vu un monsieur sur la colline, lorsque je la mettais au lit…

- Tu la mettais au lit? Le même jour?

- Oui…

- Oh mon Dieu, si j'étais entré à la maison Pony, je t'aurais vu?

- Je suis peut être arrivée après, mais c'était le même jour!

- On s'est encore manqué… Incroyable…

- Je ne voulais pas aller à la réception après les rumeurs avec Susanna, je suis venue à cause d'Annie, et aussi pour te voir, même au bras d'une autre…

- Oh ma chérie, il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans mon cœur, toi et toi seule…

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la pièce, je n'ai pas lu le programme avant… Te voir entrer en scène fut comme un rêve… Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Je croyais que j'avais des visions, mais Annie et les autres m'ont confirmée que c'était bien toi… Tu es un excellent acteur mon chéri…

- Merci, mon amour, c'est pour toi que joue, quand je suis sur scène… Pour nous. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble… Si tu le veux aussi bien sûr.

Il la lâcha, se leva et se mit sur un genou.

- Candy, veux-tu m'épouser?

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Epouser Terry? Oui, oui, cent fois oui! Mais elle n'arrivait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Terry s'inquiéta de son silence et il vit qu'elle pleurait.

- Oui, dit-elle enfin, oui Terry je veux être ta femme!

Elle le serra dans ses bras en riant et pleurant à la fois. Il riait aussi avec elle. Il enleva la chevalière qu'il avait à son auriculaire, avec les emblèmes de la famille Grandchester et le mit à son annulaire.

- Je vais t'acheter une bague, mais pour le moment, tu peux porter ma chevalière…

- Oh… Merci Terry. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime Candy… Ma future femme

Il l'embrassa passionnément longuement. Ils commandèrent à dîner. Lorsque le dîner arriva, Terry demanda au serveur de mettre le signe « Ne pas déranger » à la porte. Ils passèrent une nuit blanche à rire, à se raconter des histoires, à se faire plaisir. Susanna et le reste de la troupe reviennent à l'hôtel et elle vit le signe « Ne pas déranger » sur la porte de Terry. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Terry avait une petite amie, il n'en parlait jamais pourtant… Quel réveil brutal à la réalité! Terry… Elle l'aimait et elle décida de tout faire pour l'avoir rien qu'à elle.

Le matin, après avoir dormi pour une heure seulement, Candy et Terry étaient sous la douche en train de se laver en riant en se faisant plaisir mutuellement.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrangeaient dans la chambre et mangeaient le petit déjeuner, Candy lui demanda;

- Ton train part quand?

- A midi…

- Je veux venir à la gare, mais je n'ai que ma robe de soirée de la veille

- Achète un ensemble pour mettre, il y a une boutique en bas…

- D'accord, je vais leur demander de faire monter un ensemble…

Elle l'appela la boutique de l'hôtel et elle leur demanda de faire monter un ensemble simple mais élégant à sa taille. On lui envoya un ensemble blanc cassé, un pantalon simple avec un pull col roulé sans manches et une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon. Elle avait aussi demandé des chaussures qui allaient avec et la boutique envoya un sac assorti et des bijoux…

- Ok, dit Candy ils savent lorsqu'ils ont une bonne affaire…

- Tu es très belle, Marie Soleil…, dit-il en souriant

- Merci, mon roi de France…, dit-elle en souriant, il n'y avait pas un roi de France qu'on appelait le « Roi Soleil »?

- Louis XIV, dit Terry…

- Et bien si je suis « Marie Soleil » pour toi, tu seras le « Roi Soleil » pour moi…

- Bien trouvé! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser…

- Moi non plus, on va s'appeler…

- Tous les jours… Je veux entendre ta voix tous les jours…

- Moi aussi…

Candy amena sa robe de soirée dans un sachet et elle l'accompagna à la gare où se trouvait déjà le reste de la troupe de théâtre. Susanna les regarda le cœur brisé. Elle essuya une larme de tristesse et de douleur. Terry embrassa Candy longuement avant de monter dans le train.

Candy retourna chez elle et elle trouva Annie et les garçons.

- Salut la revenante, dit Annie en souriant, et alors, raconte?

Candy sourit et elle lui montra son annulaire. Annie prit sa main.

- C'est l'emblème de la famille Grandchester… dit Annie

- En attendant qu'il m'achète une bague de diamant…, dit Candy

- Il t'a demandée en mariage?

- Oui, dit Candy

- AAAAHHHHHH!

Annie cria fort et alla serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, et elles sautèrent de joie. Alistair souriant et Archie essayait de faire bonne figure…

- Félicitations Candy, dit Alistair

- Oui, félicitations dit Archie sans aucune chaleur…

- Merci dit Candy en riant


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième partie**

Candy et Terry s'appelèrent tous les jours et ils passaient des heures au téléphone. Ils faisaient des projets, ils parlaient du nombre d'enfants qu'ils allaient avoir… Tout allait bien. Il obtint le rôle de Roméo et Candy devait aller à la première et rester avec lui pour de bon.

Terry était dans son appartement en train de répéter le rôle de Roméo avec Susanna, qui avait le rôle de Juliette. Il était très près l'un de l'autre pour une scène. Susanna n'en pouvait plus, elle embrassa Terry sur les lèvres. Ce dernier surpris la repoussa brusquement.

- Susanna, il n'a pas de baiser pour cette scène….

- Je sais, j'avais envie de t'embrasser…

- Susanna…

- Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime à la folie…

- Susanna, je ne te déteste pas, mais tu sais que je suis amoureux de Candy… Depuis la seconde ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle…

- Terry… Je t'aime tellement

- Notre relation est professionnelle, Susanna pour le théâtre c'est tout. J'aime Candy et je n'aimerai que Candy… Il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous…

- Non! Je ne la laisserai pas t'avoir… Tu es à moi…

- Je n'ai jamais été à toi…

- Quand tu es venu pour l'audition, j'ai prié de tout mon cœur que tu réussisses… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi des l'instant où je t'ai vu… C'est pour ça que l'article sur nous deux me plaisait, l'amour que tu exprimais pour moi sur scène, j'avais l'impression que c'est à moi que tu parlais, et que tu éprouvais tous ces sentiments, j'attendais qu'il devienne réalité, qu'à la longue tu allais me demander de sortir avec toi. Pendant la tournée, j'étais tellement heureuse jusqu'à la réception à Chicago et tu l'as retrouvée! Elle a passé la nuit dans ta chambre! J'ai vu le mot « Ne pas déranger » quand je suis revenue…

- Susanna, je t'en prie… ça ne sert à rien de parler de tout ça avec toi… ça ne nous mène nulle part….

- Non! Oh mon Dieu non! Je t'aime tellement dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux…

Susanna quitta la pièce et l'appartement de Terry en larmes. Terry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait été honnête avec elle et il espérait que tout irait bien.

Il y eut un accident de train peu de temps après. Parmi les blessés, il y avait M. Albert… Candy s'en occupa jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience, mais il avait perdu la mémoire. Candy parla à ses co-locataires qui acceptèrent de l'héberger. Tout allait bien… Candy obtint son diplôme d'infirmière et elle devait aller à New York à la première de Roméo et Juliette dont Terry avait eu le rôle principal.

Il y eut un accident au théâtre, un gros projecteur allait tomber sur Terry pendant qu'il répétait avec Susanna sur scène. Cette dernière entendit le bruit, regarda en haut vit le désastre qui allait arriver et elle poussa Terry, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner à temps, le projecteur tomba sur sa jambe gauche…. Il eut beaucoup trop de dégâts sur sa jambe et elle dut être amputée. La mère de Susanna, bien sûr blâma l'homme dont sa fille était amoureuse.

- C'est de votre faute, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de vous… Vous devez être avec elle maintenant… Elle est incomplète… Personne ne voudra d'elle… Elle vous aime tellement!

Terry était dévasté, s'occuper de Susanna voudrait dire ne plus être avec Candy. Non, ça n'était pas une option… Mais pourtant… Devait-il l'appeler et lui dire ça au téléphone? Non, elle méritait mieux cette fois-ci, il devait lui parler de vive voix. Candy devait venir pour rester avec lui. Elle voulait s'inscrire à des cours pour obtenir un autre degré d'infirmière, là-bas à New York car ils devaient se marier… Après l'enfance malheureuse qu'il avait eu… Candy était la seule et la meilleure chose de sa vie… Et il devait y renoncer ? Non, plutôt mourir! Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit au téléphone.

Candy devait aller à New York et elle était sur un nuage. Elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec Terry, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle allait l'épouser et avoir ses bébés…. Elle prit l'avion pour New York le matin de la première.

Il vint la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle aurait voulu prendre le train, mais elle était trop impatiente de le voir. Alors elle prit l'avion jusqu'à New York. Elle le chercha du regard pendant qu'elle attendait sa valise. Elle ne le vit nulle part. Ensuite elle entendit une voix lui parler.

- Salut bébé! Tu es bien montée!

Candy se retourna indignée, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'elle reconnut son bien aimé.

- Terry! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou

- Ça va chérie?

- Oui et toi?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- La première? Dit-elle, tout ira bien, tu verras

Il la regarda avec tant d'amour, en sachant qu'il devra la laisser partir pour toujours. Il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement. Il devait lui parler, mais après la première. Ce soir… Ils se rendirent à son appartement et Terry était toujours tendu.

- Chéri, dit Candy, ça va?

- Je vais bien Candy, je dois aller au théâtre pour la répétition générale

Le téléphone sonna et Terry répondit. C'était Mme Marlowe en train de le presser à venir voir sa fille. Terry répondit par des monosyllabes et raccrocha.

- Le théâtre? Demanda Candy

- Euh… Oui… Candy, je dois y aller…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa longuement.

- Je te vois ce soir au théâtre, chérie, je vais envoyer un chauffeur pour toi…

- Merci chéri, dit-elle en souriant, « Roi Soleil » montre leur comment tu brilles! A ce soir!

Terry sortit en la laissant seule. Elle passa la journée au téléphone avec Annie, elle regarda la télévision et quand l'heure fut venue, elle mit la robe de soirée qu'elle avait amené qui était un fuseau turquoise et elle arrangea ses cheveux. Elle les laissa libre sur se épaules.

Le téléphone de Terry sonna pendant qu'elle s'apprêtait. Le répondeur se déclancha. Candy entendit la voix d'une femme;

« Terrence, Susanna demande si vous n'êtes pas encore parti, de passer la voir avant la première si c'est possible, ça lui remonterait vraiment le moral… »

Candy ne fit pas trop attention au message. Elle termina de s'apprêter et descendit pour se rendre au théâtre. Elle était si heureuse et Terry fut bien sûr épatant sur scène, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle alla se repoudrer le nez et elle entendit deux dames parler.

- …Elle était très amoureuse de lui, maintenant elle a trouvé un moyen pour l'obliger à rester avec elle…, dit la première

- Oui, mais, ça valait vraiment la peine de perdre sa jambe pour avoir l'homme qu'elle aime?

- Surtout, qu'il ne la regardait même pas jusqu'à présent…

- Maintenant elle a toute son attention…

- Sa culpabilité tu veux dire… La pauvre Susanna Marlowe, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, sans ma jambe…

- Moi si, rien que pour avoir l'attention de Terrence Grandchester…

Les deux dames éclatèrent de rire et elles sortirent des toilettes. Candy eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup très violent dans le ventre. Elle se sentit malade. Comment Terry avait-il pu lui cacher ça? Elle se renseigna et elle se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Susanna. La chambre était au 10ième étage. Elle entra dans la chambre et elle vit le lit vide… Elle sentit une brise, la fenêtre était ouverte elle vit la silhouette frêle de Susanna à la fenêtre prête à sauter…

- Susanna?

Elle se retourna et son cœur se serra en voyant Candy.

- Susanna que fais-tu là ? Dit Candy paniquée…

- Candy… Tu es venue pour être avec Terry, je vais vous laisser seuls sans mon fardeau pour vous encombrer…

- Non, Susanna, toute vie est précieuse…

- Avec une seule jambe?

- Beaucoup de gens vivent des vies normales avec des prothèses…

- Je suis diminuée, l'homme que j'aime me prend pour une charge ennuyante, je ne sers plus à rien… Adieu Candy, sois heureuse avec lui…

- NON! Cria Candy en se précipitant pour la rattraper

Elle la rattrapa de justesse et elle fit un ultime effort pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Le cri de Candy avait attiré les infirmières qui arrivèrent en courant et aidèrent Candy à ramener Susanna dans la chambre et dans son lit. Mme Marlowe arriva en catastrophe, Terry aussi était arrivé.

- Mais pourquoi était-elle seule? Il fallait la surveiller! Dit-il

Son regard croisa celui de Candy; il était complètement désemparé. Susanna pleurait à chaudes larmes…

- Terry, oh Terry, pleurait-elle

Terry se sentit contraint d'aller consoler Susanna. Candy sortit de la chambre, bouleversée. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente et dix milles et une chose lui passait par la tête. Elle comprit maintenant le message de Mme Marlowe sur le répondeur de Terry… Oh mon Dieu! Quel dilemme! Après un temps qui sembla interminable, Terry sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers Candy.

- Candy, Susanna veut te voir…

Candy ne répondit pas et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Susanna. Elle entra. Susanna était sur son lit, un peu pâle.

- Susanna, tu voulais me voir?

- Oui, pour te dire merci… Être dans les bras de Terry m'a redonné le courage de vivre. Oh je l'aime tellement…

- Je suis désolée pour l'accident, dit Candy sincèrement…

- Désolée? Désolée ne me rendra pas ma jambe! Je l'aime tellement! Je lui ai sauvé et j'ai perdu ma jambe…

- Susanna…

- Non, je sais que c'est toi qu'il aime. Il t'appelle vingt fois par jour! Plus amoureux que vous on meurt!

Susanna éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait de rage, de colère, du cruel sort du destin qui lui avait finalement donné l'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait perdu une jambe… Candy la regarda et elle n'essayait même pas de se mettre à la place de Susanna.

- Que fais-tu, encore ici? Dit Susanna, tu es venue frotter ton bonheur avec Terry sur ma plaie?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… Et

- T'assurer que je vais bien avant d'épouser Terry? Vas-y dit-elle en pleurant, épouse-le et sois heureuse…! Je ne vais plus essayer de me tuer! Mais je serai morte sans lui dans ma vie… Oh Terry

- Susanna tu vas me laisser parler, oui? Je suis venue pour te voir et te remercier d'avoir sauvé Terry… Et…

Elle respira un grand coup avant de prononcer ces paroles blessantes.

- …Te demander de bien prendre soin de lui. Il peut être un vrai bébé parfois…

- Mais… dit Susanna surprise

- Je suis venue pour te dire au revoir et te souhaiter bonne chance avec Terry… Je retourne à Chicago ce soir… Au revoir Susanna…

Candy sortit de la chambre avec des larmes aux yeux. Terry vint à sa rencontre.

- Candy je… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Elle le regarda, le cœur brisé.

- Allons nous asseoir…, dit-elle

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'apprendre de la sorte… Sa mère me demande de m'occuper d'elle…

- Elle a perdu sa jambe en te sauvant… Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités… Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde, parce qu'elle t'aime tellement. Elle a besoin de toi… Elle a failli se suicider, la pensée que tu seras toujours là pour elle lui a redonné le goût à la vie…

- Candy, je t'aime plus que tout au monde… Je ne veux pas te laisser… Je ne survivrais pas…

- Terry, je t'en prie, tu dois rester avec elle…, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, je retourne à Chicago…

- Candy…

- Tu lui dois ta vie…

- Candy, je t'aime toi et je te veux toi… Je ne l'aime pas…

- Je m'en vais Terry, c'est fini… Je pars ce soir…

- Ce soir? Mais…, dit-il surpris, pourquoi si vite?

- Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander ça…?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et elle appuya sur le bouton. Terry eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'en allait avec Candy, il courut après elle et la rattrapa par derrière.

- Candy! Dit-il avec un sanglot dans la voix

Elle le sentit en train de pleurer, elle sentit ses larmes sur son cou… Elle pleurait aussi.

_« Terry pleure… » Se dit-elle_

Oh mon Dieu comme c'était dur de ne pas se retourner pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle ne le quittera jamais… Mais, elle fit appel à toutes les forces de l'univers et elle résista.

- Si on pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours, dit-il, si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter…

- Terry, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi partir…

- Candy… Sois heureuse… Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché… Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… Je t'aime tellement, sois heureuse… Au moins promets-moi que tu seras heureuse…

- Oh Terry… dit-elle en pleurant, je te le promets….

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent… Terry retint Candy encore un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Lorsqu'il la lâcha finalement, Candy se précipita dans l'ascenseur et elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Elle leva le yeux et elle plongea son regard une dernière fois dans celui de Terry. Leurs joues à tous les deux étaient baignées de larmes. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Leurs deux cœurs en cendres pour l'éternité. C'était fini, pour de bon.

Mme Marlowe avait assisté à la déchirante scène le cœur satisfait. Au moins sa fille sera avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, même s'il lui manquait une jambe….

Candy prit l'avion pour Chicago après avoir pris ses bagages chez Terry. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était dans l'avion en train de pleurer qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours la chevalière de Terry à son annulaire. Il devait la remplacer avec la bague de fiançailles qu'ils seraient allés choisir ensemble chez Tiffany, la bijouterie… Son cœur était resté avec Terry…

Terry retourna dans la chambre de Susanna et regardait Candy partir par la fenêtre. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle héla un taxi s'y engouffra et s'en alla.

- Terry, dit Susanna pour la forme, va après elle, tu l'aimes

- Je reste avec toi Susanna…, dit-il tristement

- Vraiment?

- C'est toi que j'ai choisie…

- Oh Terry…, dit-elle avec des larmes de joie aux yeux

Terry la regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver quoi que ce soit. Son cœur était parti avec Candy… Mme Marlowe qui écoutait à la porte se dit que son travail était fini…

Candy devint malade après son retour de New York. Elle resta au lit pendant 10 jours. Ensuite la routine reprit. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Ses amis essayèrent de la consoler comme ils pouvaient. Mais à part vivre avec cette douleur tous les jours, Candy ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Terry de son coté n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui même. Il était taciturne et il buvait de plus en plus. Il avait vécu sans elle avant, mais il savait qu'il la reverrait et qu'ils seraient ensemble. Maintenant, c'était pour toujours, il ne sera plus jamais avec elle. Elle était son autre moitié, son âme sœur… Elle était son rocher… L'alcool, dans l'alcool il était insouciant et il se sentait plus mal le matin, mais il se fichait de tout. Son travail en souffrait. Susanna ne pouvait rien faire, car elle savait que le cœur de Terry était avec Candy… Mais elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas renoncer à lui pour tout l'or du monde. Elle préférait le voir malheureux avec elle qu'heureux avec Candy. Il disparut complètement et elle ne savait pas où il était. Il abandonna tout, car il ne pouvait avoir celle qu'il lui fallait.

Candy revint un jour et elle trouva Annie et Archie en train de parler. Alistair regardait la télévision avec Patricia. Albert était dans la cuisine.

- Allô la compagnie! Dit Candy…

Elle remarqua leur tête triste.

- C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Dit-elle en voyant leur tête

- Candy, dit Annie, il y a un article dans le journal, la page mondaine…

Elle donna le journal à Candy, qui le prit doucement et elle lut l'article. Elle devint pale tout à coup. L'article disait que Terry avait disparu et qu'il avait abandonné sa carrière… A cause de l'alcool. Personne ne savait où il était. Elle ne dit rien et elle alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Que se passai-il? Susanna ne s'en occupait pas? Oh… Leur séparation était trop dure pour lui… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle… Mais il allait se tuer à la longue et ça elle ne le supporterait pas. Que devait-elle faire? Elle devait trouver un moyen pour l'aider. On frappa à sa porte, c'était Alistair.

- Alistair… C'est affreux! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- Je sais Candy….

- Je dois le trouver et l'aider… Je ne peux pas le laisser prendre cette route qui le mène à la perdition… Tu peux m'aider?

- Comment?

- On peut engager des détectives privés pour le retrouver, les entreprises André doivent en avoir plusieurs, non?

- Oui, je vais appeler quelqu'un ce soir même pour commencer les recherches

- Merci Alistair, dit Candy

- De rien, Candy. On va le trouver, ne t'en fais pas…

Les recherches prirent presque deux semaines, pendant lesquelles Candy était sur des charbons ardents. Finalement les détectives privés leur donna des nouvelles Terry passait son temps dans un bar à Chicago, en buvant du matin au soir. Chicago? Il voulait être près d'elle… Oh mon Dieu! Alistair l'accompagna.

- Il est venu ici, Candy, parce que tu es ici… Il a besoin de toi…

- Alistair, Susanna a besoin de lui…

- Apparemment lui, a besoin de toi pour vivre…, dit Alistair

- Je ne peux pas le perdre pour toujours, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop tard…

- Je l'espère aussi, car sinon, je crois que tu vas mourir de chagrin…

Ils allèrent à l'endroit indiqué par les détectives privés. C'était un bar minable où il y avait des bagarres toutes les minutes. Ils le trouvèrent en train de se chamailler avec le barman, parce qu'il n'avait plus d'argent pour le payer. Il était tellement ivre qu'il était incohérent… Le barman ordonna à deux de ses hommes de le tabasser. Il était très sale et empestait l'alcool. Il se battait avec deux hommes sobres, ou pas aussi ivres que lui… Les deux hommes le battirent assez mal. Alistair essaya d'intervenir, il reçut quelques coups, mais il finit par arrêter la bagarre.

- Ça suffit! Dit-il, assez!

- Tu as de quoi payer sa note?

- Oui, dit Alistair en lui donnant de l'argent, gardez le reste pour votre bonne hospitalité!

Candy se précipita vers Terry qui était complètement assommé, la bouche en sang. Il avait maigri et il avait des bleus partout sur le visage, son corps.

- Alistair, il faut l'amener dans un centre de désintoxication.

- J'ai pris des arrangements discrètement, la presse ne risque pas de l'apprendre. Il aura un pseudonyme… Anthony Brown…

- Anthony Brown? Oh Alistair…

- C'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à la tête…

- Soit, amenons-le là-bas…

Ils amenèrent Terry dans un centre de désintoxication en dehors de la ville. Terry fut admis et Candy alla le voir dans sa chambre. Il était toujours inconscient. Elle regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui était devenu une épave, l'ombre de lui même.

- Terry, je te laisse maintenant, le reste c'est à toi de le faire. Sois fort. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Au revoir mon amour, je t'aimerai toujours… Je te rends ta chevalière… Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Au revoir, mon Roi Soleil…

Elle enleva la chevalière à son annulaire et elle la mit au doigt de Terry. Avec des larmes qui tombèrent sur la main de Terry, elle quitta la pièce et la vie de Terry pour toujours. Mais elle eut besoin de toutes les forces de l'univers pour résister à ne pas rester avec lui. Toutes les fibres de son corps lui disaient de rester avec Terry et le soigner. Elle pleura pendant des jours. Elle l'avait laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait encore une fois à Susanna.

Dans la tête de Terry, il vit Candy vêtue de blanc, qui lui parlait.

- Terry? Terry? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?

- Candy mon amour… dit-il

- Tu gaspilles ta vie… Et ton talent…

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

- Alors tu veux mourir? Tu veux que je meure aussi?

- Non… Je veux être avec toi…

- Je suis avec toi dans ton cœur, Terry… Mais ton comportement est en train de me chasser…

- Non, ne pars pas…

- Alors cesse de boire, retourne à tes responsabilités… Et je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur…

- Candy…

- Tu dois accepter que c'est fini entre nous, mon amour… Pour toujours

- C'est fini…

- Reprends ta vie en main, tu as beaucoup trop de talent pour le gaspiller de la sorte… Courage Terry, la vie continue…

- Candy….

- Au revoir Terry…. Tiens prends ça… ça appartient à ta famille…

Elle lui donna sa chevalière. Il la prit avec tristesse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui acheter une vraie bague de fiançailles…

- Merci… Candy

- Adieu Terry….

- Au revoir, mon ange

L'image de Candy s'éloigna… Il se réveilla deux jours après avec sa chevalière à son doigt. Candy était vraiment là ou était-ce un rêve? Il ne se rappelait de rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment il était arrivé dans cet institution, mais il avait a présent une nouvelle force, un nouveau courage. Il n'allait plus gâcher sa vie, il allait prendre ses responsabilités à deux mains… Qui l'avait amené là? C'était sûrement sa mère, car cette institution coûtait les yeux de la tête…

Il resta dans le centre pendant deux mois. Son organisme était habitué à l'alcool alors le manque d'alcool fut très dur pour lui pendant des jours, sans compter les blessures et les bleus… Candy entra en contact avec Eleonor Baker pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

- Merci Candy, tu es un ange…

- Mme Baker, s'il demande qui l'a aidé pouvez-vous dire que c'est vous?

- Mais pourquoi?

- S'il apprend que c'est moi, il risque de venir me chercher et je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui résister… Il doit rester avec Susanna… S'il vous plait…

- Tu es trop bonne Candy. D'accord. Je lui dirai que c'est moi qui aie tout fait…

- Merci Madame Baker

- Non, merci à toi, Candy. Tu m'as rendu mon fils, encore une fois!

Terry retourna chez Susanna et il remplit son devoir. Le rêve qu'il avait eu de Candy lui avait redonné le courage. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la demander en mariage. Sa carrière reprit et il était un des acteurs les plus en vue à Broadway. Les producteurs d'Hollywood se mirent à frapper à sa porte et sa carrière cinématographique commença….


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième partie**

Candy fut la demoiselle d'honneur aux mariages de ses amies, Annie, Patty et Cassie. Albert retrouva la mémoire et révéla sa véritable identité à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Il était le grand oncle William donc il était le père adoptif de Candy!

Daniel Legrand se mit à faire la cour à Candy, mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture! Il essaya de se servir de la grande tante pour forcer les choses, mais Albert leur dit que sa fille, Candy ne sera pas forcée dans un mariage arrangé. Il était lui même amoureux d'elle, mais elle souffrait toujours de sa séparation avec Terry et elle ne voulait pas se servir d'Albert pour oublier Terry. Elle accepta un poste d'infirmière en Afrique pour se changer les idées. Annie, Patricia et Cassie avaient toutes des enfants et Candy elle continuait à travailler à travers le monde, mais surtout en Afrique. Albert continuait à attendre patiemment que Candy se décide à être avec lui. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais son cœur était à Terry pour l'éternité.

La carrière de Terry allait de mieux en mieux. Il devint un acteur très très connu et très talentueux. Il obtint le rôle principal dans la nouvelle adaptation américaine des « Amants de Vérone », qui était une adaptation moderne de Roméo et Juliette. Le premier film avait été fait par le français Jacques Prévert avec Serge Reggiani et Anouk Aimée, en 1949. Terry eut le rôle de Angelo (Roméo) Susanna avait une prothèse et elle espérait avoir le rôle de Georgia (Juliette). Hathaway se sentir presque obligé de donner le rôle à Susanna, comme elle l'avait manqué à Broadway à cause de l'accident. L'assurance payait déjà Susanna à vie… Elle put donc être la Juliette sur le grand écran, ce qui était plus mémorable que Broadway… Terry obtint une nomination aux Oscars pour son rôle d'Angelo… Et Susanna aussi pour Georgia…. Mais elle n'était pas contente

- Ils ont pitié de moi dit-elle, à Terry

- Susanna, tu ne peux pas être heureuse? L'Académie n'a pas pitié… Si tu es nominée, c'est pour ton talent… Tu sais combien aurait voulu être à ta place?

- Avec une seule jambe? Tu veux rire! Tu penses que j'ai du talent, Terry?

- Oui, bien sûr…, dit Terry

Ils habitaient ensemble, ils étaient amants, mais Terry ne faisait aucun signe de vouloir l'épouser. Peut être que la joie des Oscars allait changer les choses. Terry appela Eleonor. Susanna se demandait pourquoi il la fréquentait tant.

- Allô, oui, merci. C'est grâce à toi, dit Terry

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit mon chéri, je suis tellement fière de toi et de ta compagne…

- Elle croit que c'est de la pitié…

- De la pitié? Ces gens la ne connaissent pas la pitié…

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit…

- Elle continue à croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous?

- C'est à mourir de rire, dit Terry en riant

- Tu es cruel Terry! Dit sa mère en riant aussi

Susanna boudait. Eleonor Baker était la première personne que Terry appelait pour tout et tous les jours! Elle était jalouse car elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Et Terry la laissait croire…

Terry gagna l'Oscar du meilleur acteur. Il était avec sa mère et Susanna à la cérémonie. Il se leva, embrassa Susanna et sa mère et montra sur l'estrade. Il embrassa l'actrice qui lui remit l'Oscar.

- J'aimerai remercier Dieu… Ma mère pour m'avoir mise au monde, je t'aime maman dit-il en la regardant… Oui, Eleonor Baker est ma mère, vous venez de l'apprendre (il sourit) un beau scoop, n'est-ce pas?… Susanna ma compagne… Je remercie Robert Hathaway pour m'avoir donné le rôle…

Il remercia encore une liste interminable de personne et à la fin il dit.

- Et finalement je dédie cet Oscar à celle qui m'a guidé et inspiré à devenir acteur… Marie Ange Soleil… C'est pour toi. Tu es mon rocher. Merci de tout cœur, je t'aime…

Les applaudissements retentirent et Terry quitta l'estrade. Le lendemain chez eux, Susanna était en train de bouder. Elle n'avait pas gagné mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle boudait.

- Susanna qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Dit Terry

- Tu n'as pas dit que tu m'aimais…

- Parce que je ne t'aime pas…

- Mais le reste du monde ne sait pas ça… Tu aurais pu faire semblant non?

- Je suis désolé Susanna, dans ma joie d'avoir gagné l'Oscar du meilleur acteur, j'ai oublié de mentir au monde entier que j'étais amoureux de ma compagne! Dit-il ironiquement

- C'est ça! Tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'entende dire que tu m'aimes, tu veux dire… Celle que tu aimes! Et Eleonor Baker est ta mère? Tu aurais pu me le dire non? Nous sommes amants et tu ne me dis même pas qui est ta mère. Je croyais que c'était une de tes copines… J'étais jalouse…

- Je sais, c'était hors de prix de te voir faire des scènes de jalousie à ma mère! Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Tu aurais du me le dire! Mais, je parie que ton cher « bonbon » était au courant elle, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne commence pas Susanna… Tu savais que j'étais amoureux d'une autre et tu voulais m'avoir, elle m'a laissé pour que tu sois avec moi…

- Oui, c'est une vraie petite sainte, laisser l'homme qu'elle aime à une autre… Tu es sure qu'elle t'aimait?

Terry ne répondit pas et il sortit de la pièce. Les commentaires à télévision, sur les Oscar, allaient bon train. Les journalistes interrogeaient Eleonor Baker, au sujet de la surprise que son fils lui a faite devant 70 millions de spectateurs. Les journalistes avaient demandé à Terry qui était « Marie Ange Soleil » et il avait répondu;

- Une personne qui m'a beaucoup aidé au début… C'est mon inspiration… Je lui dois ma carrière…

Ils n'étaient pas satisfaits, car Terry était assez vague. Susanna s'en rendit compte en regardant le reportage à la télévision.

- Terry ? Qui est « Marie Ange Soleil »?

- Quelqu'un qui m'a aidé…

- A elle, tu as dit que tu l'aimais…

- Parce que c'est la vérité…

Susanna soupçonnait que c'était peut être Candy, « son rocher », mais elle ne voulait pas le lui demander, car elle avait peur de la réponse…

Candy était en Amérique lors de la soirée des Oscars. Elle regardait ça au manoir avec toute la famille; Annie Archie, Alistair et Albert. Daniel et Eliza étaient là pour avec leurs conjoints et même la grande tante voulait regarder les Oscars.

- Candy, dit Eliza en voyant Terry et Susanna à la télévision, n'est-ce pas qu'ils forment un beau couple?

- Oui, Eliza, dit Candy, aussi beau que toi et ton mari…

- Tu veux que Terry gagne Candy? Demanda Annie

- Bien sûr, c'est le meilleur, dit Candy sincèrement

Mais voir Terry a la télévision avec Susanna, la rendait malade. Lorsque le moment arriva pour l'Oscar du meilleur acteur et Terry gagna, Candy était folle de joie. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux… Lorsqu'elle entendit les dernières paroles de Terry elle fut émue aux larmes. Elle dit dans sa tête;

_« Merci Roi Soleil, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça »_

- Candy, dit Eliza, Eleonor Baker est sa mère, il te l'avait dit?

- Bien sûr Eliza, dit Candy, nous étions intimes…

- Tellement intimes qu'il n'a pas dit seul mot pour toi? Tu ne devais pas l'avoir trop marqué…, dit Eliza

Candy souriait, trop heureuse pour être vexée. Terry lui avait dédié son Oscar. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Susanna…

- Je l'ai marqué plus que toi en tout cas… Au moins il ne m'a pas humiliée en crachant sur moi…, dit Candy

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Eliza était furibonde.

- Mais il aurait pu dire quelque chose sur toi non? Dit Archie, tu étais quand même l'amour de sa vie, non…? Tu n'es pas déçue ?

- Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas remerciée ? Dit Patty

- Il n'a pas dit « Candy », répliqua Eliza, on l'aurait entendu…

- Mais il a dit « Marie Ange Soleil », dit Patty

- Et alors? Dit Eliza, c'est sûrement un professeur de Julliard…

Candy était surprise par la perspicacité de Patricia

- Non, Terry avait surnommée Candy « Petite Marie Soleil » lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés sur le bateau. Et vous vous souvenez comment il l'a appelée dans le couloir la première fois et que Candy l'a pratiquement ignoré?

Les autres se rappelèrent tout à coup de l'incident, Terry avait dit « Salut Marie Soleil… » Oh… Terry avait remercié Candy!

- Patricia, dit Candy, je ne savais pas que tu étais si observatrice…

- J'étais sure qu'il dirait quelque chose sur toi, il fallait simplement lire entre les lignes…, dit Patty en souriant

- Terry t'aime toujours, Candy, dit Annie… Tu es son rocher…

Eliza boudait, Archie était déçu et Alistair souriait. Candy était aux anges!

- Candy, dit Alistair, tu savais vraiment qu'Eleonor Baker était sa mère?

- Oui, je l'ai rencontrée en Ecosse…, dit Candy

Elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été en Ecosse. Eliza réalisa que Candy connaissait Terry mieux que n'importe qui…

Candy alla au lit ce soir la sur un nuage. Pour la première fois depuis sa séparation avec Terry elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible.

Les années passèrent… C'est ainsi que Candy et Terry se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport de Zaventem à Bruxelles Belgique

Ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité.

- Il s'est passé tant de choses…, dit Candy, tu crois que la neige va cesser de tomber aujourd'hui?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est ce qui m'a permis de te rencontrer ici, j'espère qu'elle continue à tomber encore longtemps…, dit Terry

- Tu prends ça pour un signe du ciel?

- Pendant toutes ces années de séparation, c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué…

- Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça Terry… Tu as une…. Compagne

- Et toi, tu as Albert?

- Albert a été très bon et très patient avec moi… Je l'aime beaucoup…

Il se sentit blessé. Albert l'avait-il remplacé dans son cœur? Elle avait été si tendre avec lui au téléphone, tout à l'heure….

- Tu vas l'épouser?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais ne plus le faire marcher cette fois-ci, quand il me demandera de l'épouser pour la millième fois…

- Tu lui disais « non » avant?

- Oui… C'est lui qui m'a adoptée…

- Donc en théorie, c'est ton père?

- Si on veut…

- Ce n'est pas un peu drôle dans ta tête?

- Il n'est pas vieux Terry… Et il m'aime… J'ai besoin d'être aimée. Je me suis assez enfuie comme ça…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que lorsque tu prends finalement la décision de dire « oui » à Albert, tu me rencontres ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais faire monter ta compagne de grade?

Elle regarda Terry qui leva les sourcils. Lui aussi? Ce n'était pas possible!

- Tu t'es finalement décidé à l'épouser? Dit Candy blessée, tu l'aimes…?

- Je vis avec elle depuis des années… Je me suis habitué à elle…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Que tu ne resterais pas aussi longtemps avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas…

- Pour le devoir et l'obligation… Oui…

- Devoirs et obligations? Oh…

- C'est une bonne amie…

- Une bonne amie? Vous êtes… Amants?

- Oui…

Candy eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Ça lui faisait mal, c'était une chose de le « savoir », mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre de la bouche de Terry.

- Ça faisait aussi parti de tes devoirs et obligations? Dit-elle blessée

- Candy…

Elle était blessée. Et il était content au fond de lui même. Candy se sentit un peu honteuse.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça… Après tout vous vivez ensemble depuis des années… Et je t'ai laissé pour que tu sois avec elle… Après tout et tu veux l'épouser

- Pour moi c'est la suite logique des choses…

- La suite logique? Oh… D'abord tu es fiancé avec la femme que tu aimes, tu te fais sauver par une collègue très amoureuse de toi qui perd sa jambe dans le processus, tu romps avec ta fiancée, deviens l'amant de la collègue handicapée pendant des années et maintenant tu veux l'épouser! Je suis sure que c'est la suite logique des choses pour tout le monde! Dit-elle ironiquement, excuse-moi, j'ai un coup de fil à faire!

Elle se leva et alla à une cabine payante et elle prit le combiné pour faire un coup de fil. Elle appela Patty cette fois-ci.

- Candy! Comment tu vas? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?

- Non, pas le moins du monde… Je vais bien, j'ai de la lecture et je fais du lèche-vitrine…

- Tant mieux, dit Patty, tu me manques tellement

- Toi aussi, comment vont Alistair et les enfants…?

- Il va bien, il a pris congé pour la St. Valentin et maintenant je suis ravie, sinon il serait peut être bloquée quelque part en Europe comme toi…

- Oui, être pilote peut avoir ses désavantages…, dit Candy

Alistair était pilote des avions des Entreprise André qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même.

- Les enfants aussi vont bien, ils ont hâte de te voir…

- Moi aussi…

- Alors tu t'es décidé pour Albert?

- Je ne suis plus tellement sure, Patty

- Candy, ne commence pas…

- Patty, il s'agit de ma vie. Je veux simplement être sure que je prends la bonne décision…

- Tu penses toujours à Terry… Il vit avec une autre femme, Candy

- Mais je l'aime toujours autant, Patricia…

- Et bien tu as toute la journée à Zaventem pour te décider…

Patty ne savait pas bien sûr, que rien que le fait d'avoir vu Terry avait remis en question la décision de Candy d'épouser Albert… Ce dernier avait pris la tempête pour un signe du ciel…

- Albert pense que la tempête est un signe…, dit Candy

- Positif ou négatif?

- Etant donné qu'elle m'empêche d'arriver chez lui… Je dirai plus tôt négatif…

- Candy… C'est pour ça que tu hésites?

- Plus ou moins… Enfin, je vais te rappeler plus tard quand mon cellulaire sera chargé… Embrasse les enfants…

- Ciao, Candy…

Elle raccrocha le combiné et elle chercha Terry des yeux. Il était toujours la où elle l'avait laissé. Il était en train de parler au téléphone, alors Candy alla faire un tour avant de retourner près de lui. Terry parlait avec sa mère qui venait d'appeler

- Terry? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?

- Je vais bien maman…

- Ta voix à l'air joyeux… Tu t'amuses?

- Que vas-tu chercher la maman? Ce n'est pas mon genre…

- Le corps est faible….

- Maman…!

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre… Mais dis-moi ce qui t'a rendu joyeux…

- Comment peux-tu sentir rien que par ma voix que je suis joyeux?

- Je suis ta mère, bébé… Je te connais… J'attends

- Maman… Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré ici …

- Une personne qui te rend si joyeux ? Y a pas 36 solutions; Candy!

- Tu m'épateras toujours…

- Elle est bloquée aussi à Zaventem?

- Oui…

- Tu voulais un autre signe… Le voila!

- Maman…

- Terry, je t'ai vu vivre avec Susanna pendant toute ces années, pas une seule fois, à part peut être quand tu as gagné l'Oscar, je ne t'ai entendu aussi content… Tu as toute la journée pour être avec elle ensuite tu décideras…

- Merci maman… A tout à l'heure.

- Dis lui bonjour de ma part…

- D'accord

Candy qui se promenait, vit que Terry avait fini de parler au téléphone. Elle retourna s'asseoir près de lui.

- Tu t'es calmée? Demanda-t-il

- Je me sens un peu mieux…

- Ma mère te dit bonjour…

- Oh… Merci. Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle va bien… Elle doit tourner un nouveau film bientôt

- Tant mieux pour elle, dit Candy sincèrement

- Tu peux utiliser mon cellulaire, tu sais… J'ai chargé ma batterie… Tu peux donner le numéro à tes amies pour qu'elles t'appellent…

- Merci Terry, dit-elle doucement, Albert aussi?

- Albert aussi… dit-il un peu à contre cœur…

Il prit un stylo de sa poche et un morceau de papier de son sac de voyage, et il griffonna le numéro de téléphone de son cellulaire.

- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes avec Susanna?

- Susanna ne contrôle pas ma vie, Candy…

- J'ai suivi ta carrière… Félicitations pour tout, surtout pour l'Oscar… Et merci… Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire…

- Marie Ange Soleil, c'était le sommet de ma carrière, je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'inclure…

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais… Mais tu ne l'as pas dit à Susanna…

- C'est parce que je ne l'aime pas… Je la … Tolère… Nous sommes intimes… Mais elle n'aura jamais mon cœur…

- Oh…, dit Candy doucement… A propos je me souviens de « Marie Soleil » mais pas de « Ange »

- Oh… ça… Et bien. Tu as dû apprendre que j'ai eu des problèmes d'alcool après notre séparation?

- Oui, tu étais porté disparu pendant un temps…

Elle parlait avec un peu de précautions, car elle savait de quoi il parlait…

- Et bien… Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé, j'étais sûrement dans une bagarre… Puisque je me suis réveillé avec des plaies et des contusions un peu partout… Mais pendant que j'étais inconscient, j'ai fait un rêve… Tu m'es apparu toute vêtue de blanc, comme un ange… Tu m'as dit de me remettre sur pied que j'étais en train de me tuer, de nous tuer, et de prendre mes responsabilités et que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur… tu m'as ensuite rendue ma chevalière… Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais inconscient, mais je me suis réveillé avec ma chevalière dans la main… Une chevalière que je savais que tu avais… Mon ange… Tu m'as redonné courage… Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'avait fait chercher et interner, mais…

- Tu ne la crois pas?

- S'il n'y avait pas eu la chevalière, je l'aurai cru… Mais je sais que c'était toi… Candy

Candy baissa les yeux. Il savait que c'était elle et il est resté avec Susanna, quand même… Mais ils avaient rompus.

- Merci… Candy… Merci de m'avoir cherché et remis sur le droit chemin…

- De rien Terry, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire…

- Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu… Tu devais avoir honte de moi…

- Non, Terry. Je n'avais pas honte, notre séparation t'avait rendu ainsi… J'avais mes amis pour me soutenir… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir craqué, Terry…

- Merci. Et quelle n'était pas ma surprise d'être appelé M. Brown… Monsieur Anthony Brown…

- Je suis désolée, c'est Alistair qui a fait les arrangements…

- Vous m'avez remis sur le droit chemin, je peux vous pardonner ça….

Ils se regardèrent avec tant de tendresse. Toutes ces années de séparation n'avaient eu aucun impact sur leur amour, il était toujours aussi fort et aussi pur. Terry voulait dire quelque chose, mais son cellulaire sonna. La musique de la sonnerie était « Kolé Seré »…

- Allô? Susanna?

- Terry? Et alors?

- Il n'y a pas de changement Susanna sinon je t'aurai appelé…

- Tu n'arriveras pas à temps pour la St. Valentin n'est-ce pas?

- Il y aura d'autres St. Valentin…

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais moi je t'aime, je voulais que ce soir soit parfait…

- Je sais, Susanna…

Candy se leva pour ne plus l'entendre parler avec Susanna. Ça la rendait malade. Après toutes ces années, elle croyait qu'elle était habituée, mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Elle regardait Terry et elle retourna vers lui quand elle vit qu'il ne parlait plus au téléphone.

- Salut, dit-elle en revenant

- Salut…

- Elle n'avait pas l'air contente…

- Elle attend ma grande demande en mariage…

- Je parie qu'elle a organisé un dîner pour deux et préparé une très belle robe nuit en soie… Je m'excuse…

- Non, continue, je t'imagine dans ma tête en robe de nuit en soie…

- Terry! Dit-elle en rougissant…

- Quoi? C'est toi qui as commencé….

- Je parlais de Susanna…

- Je m'excuse, Candy, mais quand je suis devant toi, ce n'est pas Susanna qui me vient en tête….

- Je peux appeler Annie pour lui donner ton numéro de cellulaire, dit Candy pour changer de sujet

- Bien sûr, dit Terry en lui donnant le téléphone

Elle prit le téléphone et elle appela Annie

- Allo? Annie

- Candy! Ça va?

- Ça peut aller, tu as un stylo?

- Une seconde… Ok, vas-y!...

Candy lui donna le numéro du cellulaire de Terry, sans lui dire à qui était le téléphone.

- C'est noté…

- Tu peux m'appeler à ce numéro…

- Oh, d'accord… Tu as trouvé un mec assez gentil qui te laisse utiliser son cell?

- Qui te dis que c'est un mec? C'est peut être une femme…

- Candy, les femmes ne sont aussi gentilles ave les femmes à moins qu'elles soient amoureuses de toi… Et tu n'as pas changé de camp… Que je sache…

- Annie, tu es impossible!

- C'est un mec que tu as charmé avec tes beaux yeux verts?

- Quelque chose comme ça, dit Candy en souriant, passe le numéro aux autres aussi…

- D'accord à tout à l'heure…


	8. Chapter 8

**Huitième partie**

Terry l'avait laissé pour qu'elle puisse parler en paix. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cellulaire de Terry sonna. Candy regarda autour, elle ne vit pas Terry, alors elle répondit.

- Allo? Dit-elle

- Candy?

- Cassandra? Salut! Je voulais t'appeler…

- Tu pouvais m'appeler en PCV aussi tu sais?

- Je sais… Merci Cassie

- Tu vas bien?

- Je vais bien pourquoi? Dit Candy sceptique

- Tu doutes toujours de mes pouvoirs de clairvoyance?

- Je reviens d'Afrique, Cassie…

- Alors tu me crois maintenant?

- Oui…

- Dieu merci, finalement! Il fallait que tu ailles en Afrique pour me croire!

- Tu vas bien Cassandra?

- Candy, j'ai mes cartes devant moi maintenant

- Cassie!

- Tu devrais être heureuse d'avoir une lecture gratuite, les autres payent pour mes services, tu sais?

- Que disent les cartes?

- De suivre ton cœur… Le passé est le passé, il est temps pour un changement…

- Et bien j'ai bien l'intention de mettre mon passé derrière moi… Avec Albert…

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'apprends rien que tu ne saches déjà?

- Cassandra tu es une excellente amie… Merci beaucoup pour le coup de fil… Embrasse les enfants, ils vont bien à propos…?

- Oui, merci. Je vais t'appeler plus tard, ok? Amuse-toi bien. Mais pas trop!

- Cassie… Tu as vu quelque chose?... Laisse tomber… A tout a l'heure…

- Bye Candy, dit Cassie en riant.

Elle raccrocha. Elle sourit en pensant à son amie. Cassandra était un peu excentrique mais elle était une très bonne amie. Terry revint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, c'était Cassandra…

- Oh… Comment va-t-elle?

- Toujours la même avec ses cartes…

- Elle porte bien son nom… Qu'a-t-elle dit de bon…?

- De suivre mon cœur, que le passé était le passé, et que c'était le temps pour un changement…

- Alors tu vas accepter la demande en mariage d'Albert…

- Elle ne m'a rien dit que je ne sache déjà…

- Tu es sure? Car moi je lis ça différemment…

- Différemment ?

- Oui… Suis ton cœur, le passé est le passé… Le passé, c'est moi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui… Et alors?

- Si tu suis ton cœur, si tu m'aimes toujours…

- Terry, ça va pas la tête!

- Ça semble si invraisemblable que ça? Le temps pour un changement, peut vouloir dire, nous deux Candy… On pourrait finalement être ensemble et oublier le reste du monde, et être heureux…

- Tu es d'une arrogance, pour croire que je vais tomber dans tes bras aussi facilement…! Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui…

Elle lui rendit le cellulaire, se leva pour aller se repoudrez le nez. Elle entra dans la toilette des dames. Elle se soulagea et elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Il y avait une dame, assez âgée du troisième âge, qui pleurait en silence.

- Ça va ? Demanda Candy en français

Candy parlait maintenant le français après avoir travaillé en Afrique francophone pendant si longtemps.

- Je vais bien, dit la dame, c'est gentil à vous de vous soucier de moi…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Demanda Candy

- Non, je veux seulement mourir…

- Pourquoi, mon dieu ?

- Je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime…

- Oh je suis désolée…, dit Candy sincèrement

- Il a passé toute sa vie à attendre l'approbation de sa mère, qui refusait de le lui donner… Et moi j'attendais patiemment… Mais sa mère a vécue très très longtemps et il n'osait pas lui briser le cœur en lui désobéissant… Quand sa mère est finalement morte, on a pu se marier… Mais comme nous sommes vieux vous voyez… Notre vie commune a été de courte durée, il regrettait maintenant toutes ces années ou il attendait l'approbation de sa mère…. Parce que nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps ensemble…

- Oh…, dit Candy, je suis désolée. Mais vous avez eu du temps ensemble non?

- Pas assez, nous aurions pu avoir 60 ans de bonheur… vous êtes encore jeune, si vous n'êtes pas encore mariée, car je ne vois pas de bague à votre doigt, et vous avez un homme que vous aimez ou si vous trouvez celui que vous aimez un jour… N'hésitez pas… Il n'y a qu'une seule vie, et c'est celle-ci, il faut la vivre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Au revoir Mademoiselle et bonne chance.

- Au revoir, dit Candy et merci…

Candy regarda la vieille dame partir. Elle pensa aux paroles de Cassie à l'interprétation de Terry et aux paroles de la vieille dame. Il n'y avait qu'une vie, il n'y avait pas de brouillon…

Pendant ce temps-là, le téléphone cellulaire de Terry sonna, il répondit.

- Allô? Dit-il

- Allô… Oui, est-ce que je peux parler à Candy, s'il vous plait?

- Qui est a l'appareil? Annie?

- Oui, mais comment savez-vous… Attendez un peu je reconnais cette voix et l'accent… Oh mon Dieu! Terry!

- Oui, Annie, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien et toi? Que fais-tu là?

- C'est mon téléphone que tu as appelé…

- Ton téléphone? Oh… Tu as rencontré Candy à Zaventem?

- Oui, je suis aussi bloquée à cause de la tempête…

- Quelle coïncidence…, dit Annie en riant, Candy doit être ravie… Pauvre Candy… Où est-elle?

- Elle est allée se repoudrer le nez….

- Oh d'accord. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…! Enfin… dis-lui que je vais la rappeler tout à l'heure…

- D'accord Annie, je lui dirai.

- Au revoir Terry

- Au revoir Annie.

Annie raccrocha et elle se retourna, en souriant. Son mari la regardait comme si elle tombait de la dernière pluie.

- Terry? Terrence Grandchester? Dit Archie

- Oui…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé?

- J'ai appelé le numéro que Candy m'a donné…

- Et c'était celui de Terry?

- Oui, ils sont coincés ensemble à Zaventem…

- Wow! On dirait que ça te plait? Et Albert dans tout ça?

- Chéri, Candy est toujours amoureuse de Terry…

- Et il vit toujours avec Susanna Marlowe… Il ne peut rien se passer entre eux

- Pas s'ils décident d'envoyer le reste du monde au diable et restent ensemble…

- C'est ce que tu veux?

- Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'est avec Terry…

- Pauvre Albert alors, dit Archie…

Pendant ce temps-là, à Zaventem, Candy revint s'asseoir où se trouvait Terry.

- Tu viens de rater Annie, dit Terry

- Oh… Elle a appelé? Demanda Candy

- Oui…

- Tu as répondu?

- C'est mon cellulaire…

- Je sais… Elle va me rappeler et elle aura Patty et Cassie en conférence…

- La bombe de ma nouvelle?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Prends le téléphone au cas ou Annie rappelait…

- Merci Terry.

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Candy le regardait partir. Elle l'aimait tellement. Devait-elle le lui dire? La situation était compliquée, mais ils étaient ensemble à Bruxelles, loin de tout…. Suivre son cœur… Son cœur était… Le cellulaire de Terry se mit à sonner. Elle répondit

- Annie? Dit-elle

- Qui êtes vous? Et que faites vous avec le cellulaire de mon fiancé?

- Susanna…, dit Candy

Quel retour brutal à la réalité!

- Qui est à l'appareil? Vous savez au moins que je suis sa fiancée?

- Terry n'est pas disponible…

Il eut un silence.

- Candy? Dit Susanna enfin

- Oui, c'est moi Susanna…

- Tu es avec Terry?

- Bloquée à Zaventem tu veux dire ? Oui…

- Oh…

Susanna était tout à coup pas très sure d'elle. Terry était à l'autre bout du monde avec l'amour de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

- Tu vas bien Candy? Tu es mariée?

Elle voulait savoir si Candy était disponible.

- Non Susanna, je suis célibataire…

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions sur Terry, il est à moi…!

Candy avait envie d'exploser… Susanna lui tapait sur les nerfs…

- Il n'est pas encore ton fiancé…, dit Candy

- Il va me demander en mariage des qu'il revient… Il m'aime…

- Alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire Susanna ,dit Candy ironiquement. Je dirai à Terry que tu as appelé. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'aimerai continuer cette jolie conversation avec toi, mais j'attends un coup de fil important. Au revoir Susanna !

Elle raccrocha avant que Susanna ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ! Susanna était complètement dévastée. Sa mère était là et elle avait entendu sa fille parler à Candy.

- Candy ? L'ex-fiancée de Terry ?

- Oui, dit Susanna en boudant

- Ils sont ensemble ?

- Ils sont bloqués ensemble…

- Oh… Alors fais tes valises…

- Maman…

- Il ne reviendra pas….

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Il est avec la femme qu'il aime, Susanna

- Il ne va pas m'abandonner…

- Susanna, j'ai assisté à leurs adieux touchants… Je me suis même sentie mal pour une seconde, leur amour était palpable…

- Maman…

- Mais j'étais heureuse pour toi, tu avais l'homme que tu aimes…

- Il n'est pas allé la chercher, s'il l'aimait tellement…

- C'est là que tu te trompes Susanna… Lorsqu'il a disparu, il est allé à Chicago et elle l'a mise dans le centre de désintoxication…

- Ce n'était pas sa mère ?

- Non…

- Oh… Mais elle l'a renvoyé chez moi, elle l'a laissé… Elle va le laisser encore…

- Que le ciel t'entende !

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'en fais mon devoir de tout savoir pour lui rappeler son devoir…

- Tu continues à le harceler à la moindre occasion, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il me méprise…

- Susanna, si je n'avais rien fait, il serait avec sa chère Candy en ce moment…

- Il est avec sa chère Candy, maman… Tout ce que tu as fait n'a servi à rien… Le destin les a réuni, mais il va me revenir

- Tu te contredis ; si le destin les a réuni, il ne reviendra pas vers toi…

- Si tu vas voir, il va revenir…

- Il ne t'a pas rappelé pour te rassurer…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Candy lui a certainement dit que tu as appelé, un homme concerné pour sa compagne, l'aurait rappelé tout de suite pour la rassurer

- Peut être que Candy ne lui a rien dit…

- Comment ! Candy qui a sacrifié son amour pour toi, une parfaite inconnue ? C'est une sainte…. !

- Maman ! Ou elle est encore au téléphone avec ses amies…

- Susanna, dit sa mère exaspérée, sois prête…

Susanna ne dit rien. Sa mère avait raison et elle le savait. Elle essaya de rappeler mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle attendait patiemment que Terry l'appelle, mais le coup de fil n'arrivait pas….


	9. Chapter 9

**Neuvième partie**

A Zaventem, le téléphone sonna encore, lorsque Candy venait de raccrocher avec Susanna et cette fois-ci c'était bien Annie et comme Candy s'y attendait, avec Patty et Cassie.

- Allo ? Dit Candy

- Candy ! Dit Patty

- Espèce de cachottière ! Dit Cassie

- Quoi Cassie ? Tes cartes ne t'ont pas montré que j'étais bloquée avec Terry à l'aéroport ? Dit Candy

- Très drôle Candy ! Dit Cassie

- Alors, dit Annie que vas-tu faire ?

- J'ai quelque chose à faire? Dit Candy

- Candy, dit Patty, tu as une fenêtre d'opportunité qui s'est ouverte devant toi… Ne la laisse pas se fermer…

- Patty, il vit avec Susanna…, dit Candy

- Il ne l'a pas encore épousée…, dit Annie

- Il va la demander en mariage, dit Candy

- Comme toi qui veux finalement accepter la demande d'Albert? Dit Patty

- Une coïncidence, dit Candy

- Coïncidence? Dit Cassie, Candy tu reviens de l'Afrique, tu sais qu'ils croient qu'il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans la vie, tout est prévu à l'avance…

- Susanna n'est pas là maintenant, dit Annie

- Elle vient d'appeler…, dit Candy

- Et tu as répondu, dit Cassie, elle devait être ravie…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Patty, pense à toi et à Terry pas aux autres… Suis ton cœur

- Tu l'aimes encore, dit Cassie c'est peut être le changement dont les cartes parlaient…

- Tu crois Cassie…? Dit Candy

- C'est une forte possibilité, dit Cassie, les cartes ont plusieurs interprétations…

- Que dit Terry dans tout ça, Candy? On est peut être en train d'assumer…, dit Annie

- Oh, il est à bord, dit Candy, si je suis sure d'une chose, c'est celle-là!

- Alors ne perds pas de temps, dit Patty, saisis ta chance!

- Patty a raison Candy, il faut que tu sois heureuse et apparemment c'est Terry qui te rend heureuse…, dit Annie

- Mais… commença Candy

- Candy, ta voix te trahie… Tu es aux anges, dit Annie, comme à l'époque où vous étiez ensemble

- Annie…, dit Candy

- Ecoute Candy, dit Cassie, garde l'esprit ouvert et suis ton cœur comme je te l'ai dit… Et appelle-nous pour nous dire ta décision, ok?

- Ok. Merci les filles, dit Candy

- Bye Candy, bonne chance, dit Annie

- N'oublie pas Candy, sois égoïste! Dit Patty

- Suis ton cœur, dit Cassie…

Candy raccrocha et Terry revint pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Merci Terry, dit-elle en lui donnant le téléphone

- De rien. Tes amies ont appelé ?

- Oui, en conférence comme je m'y attendais… Susanna aussi a appelé…

- Oh….

- Je pensais que c'était Annie qui m'appelait… Je suis désolée

- Ne t'excuse pas Candy, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je l'appellerai après. Tu veux aller manger?

- Tu ne rappelles pas Susanna?

- Non. J'ai faim…

- Tu ne veux pas la rassurer?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je suis amoureux d'elle… Je l'appellerai plus tard. Alors tu viens manger?

- Oui, je commence à avoir faim, dit Candy en souriant…

- Allons-y donc fit Terry en souriant, on a le choix entre le « Milestone » ou les « Fruits de mer »…

- Le Milestone alors, on pourra manger les fruits de mer plus tard si on est toujours ici…, dit Candy

- On sera toujours ici, à l'allure où vont les choses, on sera encore là demain…

Ils allèrent au restaurant pour manger, il y avait beaucoup de monde, un peu moins, car les voyageurs qui étaient venus pour partir, retournèrent chez eux. Candy était très heureuse d'être avec Terry, aussi heureuse qu'à l'époque de St. Paul. Lorsque Terry était parti, St. Paul, tout avait changé pour elle, elle n'a pas pu y rester sans lui… Maintenant, elle était avec Terry pour la première fois de puis leur séparation qui remontait à des années et elle était heureuse, très heureuse… Elle s'était sentie un peu heureuse le soir des Oscars, car il l'avait remerciée, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Terry l'aimait toujours. Il était plus mûr et plus séduisant que jamais… Elle aussi l'aimait toujours autant… Ils parlèrent de leur vie; elle lui parla de l'Afrique des histoires, des légendes et des croyances. Il lui parla de ses journées de tournage, où il fallait parfois recommencer une scène plusieurs fois à cause d'un détail mineur. Terry ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien… Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il était avec Candy la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, et il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et il ne voulait pas que cette sensation cesse… Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur dîner, ils entendirent un message sur les hauts parleurs de l'aéroport qui demandaient à tous les passagers en escales de se rendre au comptoir d'information. Le message était en français, anglais, néerlandais, allemand, italien, espagnol… Tout le monde était assis en attendant l'employé de l'aéroport.

- Mesdames et Messiers, nous sommes désolés de vous informer que tous les vols sont annulés pour la journée…. Nous offrons aux passagers en escales des chambres au Sheraton qui se trouve juste en face de l'aéroport, mais il faudra partager les chambres… Car il n'y en a pas assez de chambres

Les passagers poussèrent des soupirs exaspérés et réprobateurs. Déjà ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, ils avaient manqués leur voyage… Candy et Terry eux, étaient contents, cette tempête leur avait permis de passer du temps ensemble, une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible

- Et bien cette tempête est un bienfait inattendu…, dit Terry, ça m'a permis de te voir et de passer du temps avec toi Candy…

Il la regarda, elle lui sourit, elle était tellement heureuse d'être coincée avec lui, par hasard en Belgique!

- Et bien allons au Sheraton, dit Candy et chercher à avoir des chambres

- Tu es prête à partager ta chambre avec moi?

- Mieux vaut, mon ancien petit copain qu'un inconnu…

- Je suis un gentleman, et je suis parfaitement capable de passer la nuit avec une dame, sans qu'il ne se passe rien…

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un gentleman, dit-elle en souriant

Les gens regardaient Terry, était-ce l'acteur des « Amants de Vérone », gagnant de l'Oscar du meilleur acteur? Non, mais que ferait-il à Zaventem bloquée à cause d'une tempête? C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup.… Alors ils ne demandaient pas. Mais deux jeunes filles africaines étaient en train de parler en français.

- C'est lui je te dis…, dit la première

- Que ferait-il ici avec une autre femme, et Susanna Marlowe?

- C'était juste pour le film…

- Non, j'ai lu qu'ils étaient ensemble…

- Pourquoi on ne lui demande pas?

- Tu parles l'anglais?

- Je peux essayer pour Terrence Grandchester…

Candy et Terry écoutaient amusés. Ils sourirent et Candy se tourna vers les deux filles et dit en Français;

- Nous parlons le français…

Les deux filles étaient un peu surprises et elles sourirent.

- Vous parlez le français? Dit la première fille en souriant, oh wow! Vous aussi? Terrence Grandchester?

- Oui, dit Terry

- C'est vous! C'est bien vous! Oh mon Dieu! On peut avoir un autographe? Dit la première fille

- Je peux prendre une photo? Dit le seconde fille

- Oui bien sur, dit Terry

Il signa des autographes et prit des photos avec les deux filles africaines et Candy. Les filles les remercièrent et elles s'en allèrent sur un nuage…Elles parlaient entre elle dans un langue africaine et elles riaient.

- C'était amusant..., dit Candy

- Oui, une fois de temps en temps… dit Terry

- Mais trop ça devient ennuyant?

- Tu n'as aucun idée comment certains fans deviennent fous et commencent vous suivre partout… C'est dangereux…

- Le désavantage d'être célèbre, hein?

- Entre autre… Tu parles le français maintenant, ton accent est mieux que le mien…

- Et bien quand on est obligé de le parler tous les jours, ça aide... Vivre en Afrique a ses avantages…

- Tu as appris la langue locale?

- J'ai appris une des langues… Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de langues et de dialectes qui existent en Afrique…

- Vraiment?

- Comme ces deux filles, elles parlaient le lingala…

- Tu as compris ce qu'elles disaient? Demanda Terry surpris

- Oui, comme nous parlions français, elles parlaient dans leur langues comme ça on allait pas les comprendre…

- Mais elles n'avaient aucune idée que tu revenais de leur pays et tu pouvais les comprendre, dit Terry en souriant

- Tu aurais eu une idée toi? Demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient sur nous?

- Que nous étions très gentils et elles étaient contentes d'avoir pu nous prendre en photo pour prouver qu'elles t'avaient bien rencontré, sinon personne n'allait les croire…

- Wow! Tu es devenue très intéressante, Marie Soleil… les langues africaines? Tu m'en parleras ce soir… Allons à l'hôtel maintenant

- D'accord, dit Candy en riant

Candy et Terry se rendirent au Sheraton qui se trouvait juste en face de l'aéroport de Zaventem. Ils durent sortir pour quelques minutes dehors pour traverser et se rendre à l'hôtel. La neige et le vent qui soufflait fort, étaient glacials, mais pour Candy et Terry ce fut une brise… À l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent les passagers en train de faire la queue pour obtenir une chambre pour la nuit.

- On dirait que c'est plein…, dit Candy

- Il y a au moins 300 chambres dans cet hôtel…, dit Terry

- 294, je l'ai lu sur la brochure, fit Candy avec une sourire

Terry la regarda en souriant, c'est une image qu'il voulait voir tous les jours désormais…

- Passe-moi ton passeport, Marie Soleil

- Ok, le voici, dit-elle en le sortant de son sac à main et le lui donnant

- Merci…

Il prit son passeport, lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant et il alla à la réception de l'hôtel pour obtenir une chambre. Il y avait beaucoup de papier à remplir, parce que les compagnies d'aviation devaient payer pour les chambres. Mais Terry, lui paya avec sa carte de crédit pour une chambre pour deux personnes. Alors il obtint la chambre rapidement car il payait avec son argent. Il retourna vers Candy qui lisait un journal.

- Taches de son, nous avons la chambre… Il nous faudra des pyjamas pour la nuit…

_« J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on en ait pas besoin »se dit-il dan sa tête_

- On retourne à l'aéroport pour faire des courses? Je ne vois pas de boutiques ici…

- Retournons à l'aéroport alors, dit Terry.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'aéroport faire des achats pour la nuit. Comme la plupart de leurs effets personnels étaient dans leurs valises, ils se rendirent donc dans une boutique pour acheter une robe de nuit, pyjamas brosses à dents, parfums déodorants. Ils retournèrent ensuite au Sheraton dans la chambre que Terry avait prise pour eux deux. Elle avait un lit double, une télévision, un bureau, une chaise et une lampe, deux fauteuils et une petite table près de la fenêtre, un petit frigo et un bar avec des verres. Candy pu enfin enlever ses chaussures et marcher pieds nus sur la moquette épaisse et moelleuse.

- Enfin! Mes pieds respirent! Dit-elle en souriant, je peux aller dans la salle de bain en premier?

- Bien sûr, Marie Soleil vas-y…

- Merci…

Candy entra dans la salle de bain et elle ferma la porte. Terry en profita pour appeler Susanna.

- Terry ! Finalement! Ça fait un bout de temps que j'essaye de t'appeler!

- J'avais fermé mon téléphone pour économiser la batterie

- Ton « bonbon » ne t'a pas dit que j'ai appelé?

- Candy m'a dit que tu as appelé, je lui ai dit que j'allais de rappeler…

- Trois heures après?

- Je devais manger et prendre des nouvelles au sujet des vols…

- Manger avec Candy?

- C'est la seule personne que je connaisse….

- C'est aussi la femme de tes rêves, non?

- Soit. Aucun avion ne décollera d'ici aujourd'hui de toute façon…

- Oh…, fit Susanna, alors inutile que je t'attende…

- Même si un avion quittait aujourd'hui à cette heure-ci, je n'arriverai pas avant demain… La compagnie aérienne a donné des chambres d'hôtel aux passagers en escales… Jusqu'à ce que la tempête s'arrête…

- Terry, j'en ai assez… Je suis fatiguée… je vais aller dormir. Je t'appellerai demain matin.

- Au revoir Susanna… Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Terry. Je t'aime.

Terry raccrocha et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Susanna supposait que chaque passager avait sa chambre… La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Candy en sortit avec un peignoir et une serviette sur la tête. Elle était très belle, toute fraîche. Elle le vit avec le cellulaire en main.

- Susanna?

- Oui

- Oh… Tu me rappelles. Je dois aussi charger mon cellulaire, Albert doit m'appeler et je ne pense pas que Annie lui donnera ton numéro de cellulaire…

_« Surtout qu'elle veut que je me réconcilie avec toi » se dit-elle dans sa tête._

Elle alla donc prendre son cellulaire dans son sac et le mit au courant avec le chargeur.

- Tu peux appeler Albert avec le mien tu sais? Dit Terry

- Ça ne t'ennuiera pas?

- Bien sûr que non

- Merci Terry…

- Je vais dans la salle de bain

Il avait enlevé ses chaussures, sa veste, et déboutonnée sa chemise. Candy vit son torse musclé et elle se sentit toute drôle. Il la remplaça dans la salle de bain. Candy se mit sur le lit et elle prit un sèche-cheveux et se mit à sécher ses cheveux. Quand elle termina, elle prit le cellulaire de Terry pour appeler Albert.

- Allo, Albert?

- Candy, dit Albert, comment tu vas?

- Je vais bien. Je passe la nuit à l'hôtel…

- Oh…

- La tempête continue…

- Oh…

Il eut un silence. Après un moment, il prit enfin la parole.

- Candy, je vais t'attendre ici…

- Quelque soit ma décision?

- Quelque soit ta décision… Je veux que tu sois heureuse… C'est tout…

- Merci Albert. Je vais te laisser dormir et commander à dîner…

- Ok… Bonne nuit Candy.

- Bonne nuit Albert.

Elle raccrocha et elle resta pensive. Quoi qu'elle décidera demain, pour le moment, elle voulait passer son temps, le temps qui lui avait été donné, le temps qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout…

_« Suis ton cœur, le passé est le passé, il est temps pour un changement… », Avait dit Cassandra._

Elle décida d'appeler Annie pour lui dire qu'aucun avion ne quittera le sol. Annie appela Patty en conférence et celle-ci appela Cassie en conférence.

- Les filles, je vais passer la nuit ici, dit Candy

- Oh à l'aéroport ? Dit Annie

- Il y a un Sheraton en face de l'aéroport…., dit Candy

- Oh… Un hôtel, tu vas être dans la même chambre avec Terry? Demanda Cassie

- C'est ce que disent tes cartes? Demanda Candy

- Candy arrête de te moquer des mes cartes…! Dit Cassie

- Je te taquine… J'y suis déjà…, dit Candy

- Dans la chambre? Avec lui? Dit Patty, Oh mon Dieu!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Il ne s'est rien passé… Il n'y avait pas assez de chambre à l'hôtel alors il fallait partager…

- Mais il va se passer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Candy? Dit Annie…

- Je ne sais pas…, dit Candy

- Candy s'il te plait, dit Patty, ne fais pas de bêtise

- Et par « bêtise », on veut dire, ne laisse pas Terry partir, dit Cassie

- Où est-il? Il nous entend? Dit Patty

- Il prend une douche…, répondit Candy

- Oh… dit Annie, Terrence Grandchester les cheveux mouillés et le torse nu… Même moi je ne crois pas que je pourrai résister à ça…

- Annie! Dit Candy

- Candy, dit Patty, tu es en train de vivre le rêve de tout monde… Un sondage montrait que si les gens avaient l'occasion de vivre un aventure sans aucune conséquence pour leur vie, la plus part des gens rechercherai leur premier amour et aurait une aventure avec…

- Vraiment? Alors je dois me considérer chanceuse, d'avoir un homme très séduisant avec moi? Dit Candy

- Pas n'importe quel homme, dit Cassie, Terrence Grandchester et il te veut toi, Candy! Annie a raison, je ne pense pas que je pourrai lui résister non plus…

- Toi aussi? Dit Candy en riant

- Moi non plus! Dit Patty en plaisantant

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire.

- On va te laisser, dit Cassie, amuse-toi bien!

- A tout à l'heure, dit Annie

- Bonne chance! Dit Patty

- Ciao les filles, dit Candy, appelez mon cellulaire, il sera rechargé…

- D'accord, dit Annie

Candy raccrocha et elle resta pensive. Albert… Elle l'aimait bien, mais elle ne pourra jamais l'aimer complètement comme elle aimait Terry. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Terry en sortit avec un peignoir sur le dos. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et était tellement beau. Candy n'arrivait pas à ne pas le fixer.

- Candy, ça va? Tu as appelé Albert? Demanda Terry

- Oui…

- Et alors, ça va?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas?

- Il a dit qu'il veut que je sois heureuse…

- Et il veut être celui qui va te rendre heureuse?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être… Mais on dirait qu'il me disait que si je n'étais pas sure, il me comprenait…

- Il est très compréhensif alors…

- Il est très patient, il a été trop patient avec moi.

Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre. Terry s'assit sur le lit avec une serviette à la main pour se sécher les cheveux. Ils étaient toujours longs…

- Tu veux que je sèche tes cheveux? J'ai un sèche-cheveux, dit Candy

- D'accord, dit-il trop heureux d'avoir Candy lui toucher les cheveux

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit le sèche-cheveux, le mit en marche et se mit à lui sécher les cheveux. Elle touchait Terry, et la sensation était délicieuse sous ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les doigts de Candy dans ses cheveux et la chaleur du sèche-cheveux… Quand elle termina, ce fut avec regret qu'elle arrêta le sèche-cheveux.

- Merci Candy, dit Terry tendrement

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit Candy en riant

- Tu es très belle avec tes tresses africaines, dit Terry d'un voix sensuelle

Candy rougit légèrement et elle sourit.

- Merci Terry…

- Ça pris combien de temps a faire

- Des heures! Dit Candy en riant, mais je peux les garder longtemps

- Et bien ça en valait la peine… avec ton bronzage, tu es plus belle que Bo Derek dans 10….

- Seulement avec mes tresses et mon bronzage?

- Non, Candy. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu…avec ou sans bronzage…

- Oh Terry, dit-elle émue…


	10. Chapter 10

**Dixième partie**

Candy alluma la télévision et une chanson passait, le clip de la chanson « Kolé Seré », la chanson qu'ils avaient dansé sur le bateau lors de leur première rencontre.

♪♪**_« Moi je n'aurais pas imaginé  
Que je te reverrais  
Tant d'années ont passé  
Je vois que tu n'as pas changé… »_**♪♪

- Tu te souviens de cette chanson ? Tu l'as comme sonnerie de ton cell, bien sûr ! Je ne voulais pas en parler avant…, dit Candy

- La chanson que nous avons dansée sur le bateau, je ne l'ai pas oublié… C'est pour ça que j'ai la sonnerie…. J'attendais que tu dises quelque chose

- A l'époque où on a dansé, je ne comprenais pas le français…

- Maintenant tu comprends…

- Maintenant, je comprends tout et cette chanson est parfaite pour nous… Pour nos retrouvailles… Je n'aurai jamais pensé te revoir un jour, seul à seul…

- Moi non plus… Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard, Candy… Que lorsque nous nous décidons enfin à nous fiancer, on se retrouve tous les deux, coincés sous la tempête dans cet aéroport, en Belgique par-dessus le marché !

- Loin du reste de notre monde, dit Candy. Je me sens bien Terry, peut être as-tu raison ? Peut être que les cartes de Cassie parlaient de nous deux… ?

Terry la regarda, il était toujours sur le lit et elle était toujours dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Le cellulaire de Terry sonna, le tirant de leur transe.

- Allô?

- Terry ?

- Susanna…

- Terry, je n'arrive pas à dormir… Tu es avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te l'ai dit…

- Dans la même chambre ?

- On devait partager les chambres… Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde

- Comme par hasard… Il n'y avait pas d'autres passagers ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je sois avec un inconnu… ?

- Et comment ! Terry…

- Susanna, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je l'ignore ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je peux rêver non ? Tu vas te réconcilier avec elle ?

- Bonne nuit Susanna.

Il raccrocha et arrêta le téléphone. Candy le regardait toujours, il était avec Susanna mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

- Tu as été sec avec elle…, dit Candy

- Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir…

- Et elle s'en fiche ?

- Elle est amoureuse de moi…

- Elle t'a sauvé la vie…

- Tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie…

Curieusement, la culpabilité au sujet de l'accident de Susanna s'était dissipée…

_« Sois un peu égoïste, » entendit-elle dans sa tête. Il y a une raison pour tout »_

- Terry, supposons qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous… Où irons nous après ? On retourne à nos vies, comme si de rien n'était ? Demanda Candy

- S'il arrive quelque chose entre nous, Candy, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir… Tu es prête à m'avoir pour de bon ?

- Terry…

- Je ne veux pas t'avoir pour une nuit et ne plus jamais t'avoir, je préfère ne pas t'avoir du tout… Je te veux pour toujours… Suis ton cœur… Le passé est le passé…

- … Il est temps pour un changement…, termina Candy, Cassandra et ses cartes, parlaient de nous deux depuis le début…

- C'est la St. Valentin, la fête des amoureux, l'anniversaire de notre premier baiser… Et ça tombe bien à propos parce je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue sur ce bateau… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais…

Candy le regarda avec des larmes aux yeux. Elle pensa à la vieille dame dans les toilettes de l'aéroport qui avait perdu tant d'années avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ;

_« …_ _Si vous n'êtes pas encore mariée, car je ne vois pas de bague à votre doigt, et vous avez un homme que vous aimez ou si vous trouvez celui que vous aimez un jour… N'hésitez pas…il n'y a qu'une seule vie, et c'est celle-ci, il faut la vivre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…. », Avait dit la vieille dame_.

Terry était devant elle et il la voulait… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion, il y a une raison pour tout et cette tempête c'était pour la réconcilier avec Terry…

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Terry, je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer et je n'arrêterai jamais, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux. Oui, c'est oui Terry je veux être avec toi, ce soir et pour le restant de mes jours…

Il se levèrent tous les deux et se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. Terry posa finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Candy en un baiser fougueux et elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et répondit au baiser avec la même passion. Ils en mourraient d'envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus… Le destin les avait finalement mis en contact après toutes ces années et toutes les peines et les douleurs… Lorsqu'ils voulaient encore une fois prendre le chemin qui allait mener à leur misère comme la première fois, l'univers et mère nature les aidèrent à réaliser qu'ils devaient être ensemble pour être heureux. Ils enlevèrent leurs peignoirs et se retrouvèrent sur le lit en costume d'Adam et Eve. Il l'embrassa au cou sans cesser de la caresser, chaque baiser, chaque caresse était comme une décharge électrique qui les traversait augmentant leur plaisir et leur envie de faire grandir ce plaisir. Il lui caressa la poitrine avec ses mains avec sa langue et elle poussa des soupirs de gémissements. Elle lui caressait le corps et elle avait des larmes de joies aux yeux. Son corps avait été privé de ce plaisir pendant trop longtemps, toutes ces années… Lui avait été comme une automate durant toutes ces années avec une compagne qu'on avait pratiquement forcé sur lui… Il y avait une différence entre avoir des rapports et faire l'amour… A ce moment-là, Terry pu faire la différence… être avec l'être aimé, son âme sœur était une expérience incroyable, une sensation grisante et très puissante qui les fit crier leur passion et leur plaisir avec des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir.

- Terry, oh mon amour, dit Candy en le serrant contre lui, comme tu m'as manqué

- Candy, ma Candy, je t'aime tellement, oh Candy ! Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi.

- Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…, dit-elle

Elle se leva du lit et elle alla dans son sac à main prendre une enveloppe. Elle la donna à Terry… Il la prit et l'ouvrit ; c'était une carte de pour la St. Valentin

- Bonne fête des amoureux ! Dit Candy

- Merci, mon amour, dit Terry en souriant

Et il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac de voyage qu'il donna à Candy.

- Bonne fête des amoureux !

- Merci, Terry, dit Candy en souriant

C'était une carte et une boite de pralines en forme de cœur.

- On dirait qu'on savait qu'on finirait ensemble…, dit Terry

- J'avais ma petite idée …

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Oh mais si… Je n'en doutais même pas moi, car j'aurai passé toute la nuit à te convaincre que nous devons être ensemble… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir une autre fois…

- Et moi je ne serai pas partie sans avoir au moins essayé de te convaincre de nous donner une autre chance…

- C'est marrant, on avait les mêmes idées… Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé ainsi il y a toutes ces années ? Qu'est-ce qui était diffèrent cette fois-ci ?

- Nous sommes plus mûrs et plus égoïstes ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Alors qu'à l'époque nous étions jeunes et nous nous soucions des autres avant nous ?

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur d'être séparée de toi…

- Moi non plus, je ne voulais plus vivre… Candy, je me tuais dans l'alcool et tu es venue me sauver…

- Si tu mourrais Terry, tu me tuais aussi… Je n'arrivais pas à vivre, c'est pour ça que je voulais finalement accepter la demande en mariage d'Albert… C'est toi que je voulais, seulement toi…

- Comme je t'ai dit, je faisais la suite « logique » des choses avec Susanna… C'est toi que je voulais Candy, seulement toi… Susanna me disait souvent que tu ne m'aimais pas, pour m'avoir laissé à elle

- Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Après que j'ai lui laissé l'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle ?

- Elle ne sait pas c'est quoi, le vrai amour…

- Ça m'a tué de te laisser, j'étais malade pendant des jours… Et te laisser une deuxième fois dans ce centre de désintoxication…

- Susanna n'a pas compris le vrai amour sinon elle aurait compris que tu m'as laissé deux fois par amour… L'amour ne cherche pas son intérêt… Tu m'as laissé par amour les deux fois, pour que je prenne mes responsabilités envers Susanna, mais Candy et ma responsabilité envers toi ? Je t'aimais, je voulais t'épouser. Etre avec Susanna c'était vide et sans passion… Pardonne-moi, mon amour pour Susanna…

- Je te pardonne… Mais nous n'étions pas ensemble… Tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais

- Mais je ne faisais pas ce que je voulais… Ce que je voulais c'est toi… Et toi tu avais Albert…

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Albert… A part des baisers… Je n'arrivais pas à me guérir de toi…

- Oh Candy !

- Je suis contente que l'univers nous ai donné une chance de réfléchir en nous mettant ensemble… En nous bloquant à Zaventem…

- A la même table… ! Candy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui, oui, cent fois oui ! Oh Terry !

Elle sauta à son cou sur le lit et ils éclatèrent de rire. Le cellulaire de Candy se mit à sonner, la sonnerie était la musique de Roméo et Juliette…

- Roméo et Juliette de Tchaïkovski, dit Terry

- Ça me rappelait qu'il était une fois, j'avais mon Roméo…

- Je suis content de savoir que tu pensais à moi…

Candy sourit en le regardant, les yeux pleins d'amour.

- Ça doit être Annie qui veut savoir où nous en sommes…, dit Candy

- Elle ne devait pas être au lit ?

- Allô ? dit Candy contre le torse de Terry

Terry lui caressait les cheveux avec sa main doucement, et il les embrassa doucement.

- Candy ! Dit Annie

- Nous sommes là aussi, dirent Patty et Cassie

- Ne devriez-vous pas être au lit avec vos maris ? C'est la St. Valentin…, dit Candy

- Oui, mais nous sommes curieuses, dit Patty, et alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Dit Candy

- Candy ! Dit Annie, arrête de nous torturer !

- D'accord, dit Candy en riant, c'est oui…

- Oui ? Dit Cassie

- Je suis contre le torse de Terry, au lit…, dit Candy avec une voix sensuelle

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Crièrent ses trois amies à la fois

Candy éclata de rire avec Terry.

- Sublime ! Dit Annie, je suis contente, félicitations…

- Mes cartes avaient raison, dit Cassie

- Oui, Cassandra, c'est moi qui aie assumé ce qu'elles signifiaient… Merci Cassie

- Oh de rien, dit Cassie en riant

- On te laisse, allons rejoindre nos hommes avant qu'ils lancent un avis de recherche pour nous…

- Et bien passez une belle nuit, dit Candy, pour nous ici la soirée ne fait que commencer…

- Amuse-toi bien, dit Annie en riant, bye !

- Bye dirent les deux autres…

Candy ferma son téléphone. Elle ne voulait plus être interrompue.

- Tes amies te félicitent ? Demanda Terry

- Elles sont si heureuses pour nous

- Pas plus heureuses que nous… J'ai un ami qui possède une île grecque avec une très grande villa…

- Et tu voudrais y aller ?

- Je voulais que nous y allions en bateau…

- Tu aimes être sur l'eau…

- C'est sur l'eau que j'ai rencontré la femme que j'aime, c'est sur l'eau que je me suis senti heureux pour la première fois de ma vie, rien qu'en te voyant… Petite Marie Soleil, je ne t'appelle pas comme ça pour des prunes ou pour t'ennuyer. Ce soir-là, tu as été un véritable rayon de soleil dans ma vie et pour toujours…

- Et toi tu as été très arrogant et imbu de toi-même

- Mais tu as quand même dansé avec moi…

- Parce que malgré tout, je te trouvai irrésistible, avec tes longs cheveux et tes yeux trop bleus…. Mon Roi Soleil…

Il la serra contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Nous pouvons prendre le bateau à Calais, mon père a un yacht de luxe accosté là-bas… Nous pouvons allez en croisière autour du monde

- D'accord, mais on peut aller vers les mers chaudes… ?

- La tempête te dérange ?

- C'est la chose la plus romantique pour le moment car elle m'a permis de te revoir, mais je préfère quand même la chaleur…

- Pas de problème. On ira vers les mers chaudes visiter les îles du pacifique… Mais on va se marier d'abord… Je demanderai au capitaine du yacht de nous marier… Et en attendant que je t'achète la bague que je t'ai promise chez Tiffany… Nous irons à l'aéroport, à la bijouterie t'acheter une bague de fiançailles et nos alliances…

- Tu n'avais pas une bague pour Susanna ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je peux la voir ?

Il alla dans ses affaires et il sortit une petite boite rouge, qu'il donna à Candy. Elle l'ouvrit et elle vit une belle bague en diamant, pas trop grosse.

- Elle est belle, dit Candy émue

- Candy, apparemment ce n'était pas écrit que je demanderai Susanna en mariage, car il n'y qu'une seule femme que je veux épouser et c'est toi Candy… Seulement toi, toi et toi seule…

Il prit la bague et la remit dans son sac.

- Je l'amènerai à la bijouterie de l'aéroport pour l'échanger avec une nouvelle…

- D'accord…, dit-elle en souriant…

Ils retournèrent sur le lit.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose…, demanda Terry

- Pas pour le moment, plus tard, dit Candy

- Ils sont ouverts 24 heures sur 24…

- Et bien tant mieux, car je sais que j'aurai besoin de force…

- Je suis tellement heureux, j'ai retrouvé mon cœur, il était parti ce soir-là avec toi…

- Et le mien était resté ce soir-là avec toi…

- C'est à se demander comment on était vivant !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient heureux. Ils passèrent la soirée à se faire plaisir, à parler, à faire des projets d'avenir. Il appela Susanna pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- Je m'y attendais, dit-elle tristement, tu restes avec elle

- Je l'aime et je ne veux plus jamais la laisser partir. Je suis désolé Susanna. Bonne chance, dit Terry, tu peux garder la maison…

Elle ne répondit pas et elle raccrocha. Susanna avait deviné que Terry ne lui reviendrai pas dès qu'elle avait eu Candy au téléphone… C'était la femme qu'il aimait. Elle savait que Terry était avec elle par obligation et que son cœur était parti avec Candy… Elle avait espéré qu'il l'épouserait ou qu'il tomberait vraiment amoureux d'elle… Elle alla dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot. Elle ne le voyait pas encore, mais la vie continuait… Elle retombera sur ses pieds…

Terry appela aussi sa mère.

- Terry ? Et alors ?

- Attend un peu maman…

Il passa le téléphone à Candy…

- Mme Baker…

- Candy ! Vous êtes ensemble ! Dieu merci

Candy éclata de rire.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous étiez tous les deux dédiés à une cause qui ne le méritait pas tellement… Je suis reconnaissante à Susanna d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils mais, il n'était pas heureux… J'ai su à la seconde qu'il t'avait retrouvée rien qu'en entendant ta voix… Félicitations ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous… Ne le laissez plus jamais partir…

- Cette fois-ci je le garde pour toujours… Merci Mme Baker… Je vous passe Terry

- Maman ? Je vais prendre une année sabbatique et partir en croisière sur le yacht qui est en France… Le capitaine va nous marier…

- Oh… Amusez-vous bien… ! Je vous vois… Dans un an ?

- Je vais t'appeler et tu nous appelleras aussi, d'accord ?

- D'accord, au revoir…

Il raccrocha. Il devait appeler Taylor pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt…

- Taylor ?

- Patron ?

- Je vais prendre une année sabbatique et partir en croisière avec la femme que j'aime…

- Oh… « Marie Ange Soleil » ?

- Vous êtes très perspicace, Taylor… Vous pourrez continuer à travailler à prendre mes messages et à me contacter sur mon cellulaire ou celui du yacht de mon père. Susanna garde la maison, mais continuez à payer les factures… Et je vous contacterai dès que je serai près à revenir pour que vous me trouviez une maison et que vous arrangiez l'appartement… Et allez chercher mes affaires chez Susanna…

- Bien patron… Je suppose que vous allez vous marier ?

- Pas un mot à la presse pour le moment….

- Motus et bouche cousu… Bonne chance patron et félicitations…

- Merci, au revoir Taylor…

Le lendemain ils allèrent annuler leurs vols pour l'Amérique. Ils allèrent à la bijouterie de l'aéroport où le bijoutier n'eut aucun problème à échanger la bague de fiançailles de Susanna contre une autre en diamants et des alliances. Terry paya la différence. Ensuite ils prirent le train jusqu'à Callais pour prendre le yacht des Grandchester. Il s'appelait le LB…

- « LB »? Dit Candy, Eleonor Baker je présume, un jeu de mot ?

- C'est pas pour rien qu'il en France et pas en Angleterre…

- Ta belle-mère trouve la plaisanterie de mauvais goût? Dit-elle avec l'accent britannique

- A ton avis?

- Ton père est d'une subtilité… Mais il est superbe ce yacht! Dit Candy en riant

Terry éclata de rire. Le yacht avait 6 chambres à coucher, une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, 3 toilettes, 3 salons, deux salles à manger, 2 bars, 2 cuisines, un jacuzzi, antenne parabolique, cellulaires GSM, des chaînes stéréo, télévision, magnétoscope, DVD, une collection de CD et de films tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien… La chambre à coucher du maître était très belle, décorée avec des meubles en blancs, un grand miroir était suspendu au plafond au dessus du lit.

- Wow, dit Candy en se couchant sur le lit… Ton père a des goûts… Érotiques! On va bien s'amuser sur ce lit…

- Je me demande qui il amenait ici…, dit Terry en riant

Le capitaine du bateau les maria et M. et Mme Grandchester partirent en croisière autour du monde.

Albert su lorsque Candy n'arriva pas le lendemain qu'il n'aura plus de chance avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble, son cœur était à Terry et il le sera pour toujours. Archie lui avait dit que Candy avait rencontré Terry à Zaventem et qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés… Il se mit en tête de commencer à fréquenter d'autres jeunes femmes. Celle qu'il voulait appartenait à un autre.

Candy et Terry se promenaient sur les îles grecques. Ils allèrent à la villa de l'ami de Terry et ils y habitèrent pendant quelques jours le temps que le capitaine aille faire le plein et les provisions pour le yacht. Ils allèrent ensuite visiter les îles du Pacifique et ils prenaient un plaisir à se baigner sur la plage dans l'eau bleu.

- C'est bleu comme sur les brochures et les cartes postales, dit Candy, Wow ! Je croyais que c'était juste pour les photos…

- Moi aussi, dit Terry. Nous allons découvrir le monde ensemble, Taches de son… Et tout ceci n'est que le début

Candy devint enceinte sur le yacht. Et Terry était fou de joie, il la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est magnifique Taches de son…, dit-il les larmes aux yeux… Tu veux retourner en Amérique ?

- En Amérique ?

- Pour le bébé …

- Et abandonner notre croisière autour du monde ? Je vais bien Terry, nous verrons des docteurs à tous nos arrêts… Les femmes mettent des enfants au monde depuis le commencement sans être en Amérique…

- Tu es sure Taches de son ?

- Certaine… En Amérique je n'aurai pas tous les fruits tropicaux dont j'ai envie et le beau soleil à la longueur de l'année…

- D'accord, mais… Je vais engager un docteur pour qu'il soit à bord avec nous…

- D'accord Roi Soleil… C'est bon d'avoir un docteur à bord… Je vais aller manger mes fruits…

Terry comprenait maintenant le régime alimentaire de Candy, le bébé !

- Tes fruits sauvages ? Comment tu appelles encore celui qui a une coquille rouge et qui est blanc avec des pépins noirs ?

- « Tondolo », dit Candy en riant

- Oui… Il faut dire que ton régime alimentaire sera difficile à satisfaire en Amérique, des manges vertes, des mangues à clous, de matonges, des mangoustans… C'est comment tes légumes aigres que tu aimes ?

- Ngayi ngayi… ça veut dire « sur, sur » avec du poisson fumé et des grains de melon …Le fufu avec de la semoule, mais je préfère la farine de manioc et mais…

- Tes envies exotiques m'ont fait découvrir une cuisine et des fruits dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence !

- Et bien on en apprend tous les jours, dit Candy en riant, j'avais des collègues africaines qui m'ont appris, la langue, enfin une des langues, la cuisine africaine, leur culture, leurs danses…

- Danses ? Je comprends maintenant comment tu es devenue plus… Danseuse…

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre…

- Parce que c'est superbe… L'Afrique t'a rendue plus… Mature, plus cultivée… Plus… Excitante…

- On peut aller visiter ensemble…, dit Candy en souriant

- Bien sûr. Comment on dit, « Je t'aime » dans la langue africaine que tu connais… Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Le lingala… « Na lingi yo »…

- Na lingi yo, dit Terry avec son accent britannique

- Ton accent est très mignon en lingala… Na lingi yo pe (Je t'aime aussi), dit-elle en souriant

- Maintenant allons manger nos fruits sauvages…

Ils eurent donc un médecin à bord et Mme Grandchester eut une grossesse idyllique sur la mer. Ce bébé conçu sur l'eau, ne semblait pas donner le mal de mer à sa maman. Le moment venu, Terry ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle.

- On aurait du être à l'hôpital, dit Terry

- On s'est rencontré sur un bateau, on s'est marié sur un bateau, on a conçu ce bébé sur un bateau et on l'aura sur un bateau ! Avait-elle dit en faisant une grimace de douleur

Il supporta tout, elle lui serrait la main, un peu fort parfois mais il se disait qu'il devait sentir sa part de souffrance aussi…

- Taches de son, tu peux le faire… Courage… Je t'aime… Tout ira bien…, disait-il pour l'encourager

- Terry ! Tais-toi ! Cria Candy en douleur

- Désolé bébé, dit Terry qui ne savait pas quoi dire

Après des heures qui semblèrent interminables, le bébé Grandchester vint finalement au monde, sur le bateau.

- C'est une fille Candy ! Dit Terry en pleurant de joie, oh… Elle est magnifique !

Le docteur lui donna le bébé après l'avoir essuyé et enveloppé dans une couverture. Terry l'embrassa et ensuite il donne le bébé à Candy. Elle pleurait aussi de joie. Terry l'embrassa sur les lèvres longuement.

- Merci, Candy pour la joie que tu viens de me donner

- Merci Terry pour le beau bébé…

- De rien Taches de son… J'ai pensé à un nom… Pour rester dans l'ambiance du bateau…

- Non… Tu n'oserais pas !

- Petite Marie Soleil….

- Petite Marie Soleil, et si on la dérange à l'école avec ça ?

- Et bien si elle te ressemble, elle pourra dire qu'elle s'appelle « Marie » et elle sera tellement joyeuse qu'ils la surnommeront…

- « Petite Marie Soleil » dirent-ils en riant tous les deux

Candy et Terry retournèrent en Amérique presque un an plus tard avec un bébé dans les bras ; une belle petite fille qui répondait au nom de Petite Marie Soleil… La plaisanterie était irrésistible ! Elle était blonde comme sa mère et elle avait les yeux bleus profonds de son père. Candy avait un autre bébé en route… Ses amies furent contentes de la voir enfin si heureuse et elles organisèrent une grande fête pour l'occasion.

- Petite Marie Soleil, dit Annie en prenant le bébé, vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible ! Et le prochain ça sera quoi ? Le Roi Soleil ?

- Et bien…, dit Candy en souriant

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, « Sunny », dit Terry en souriant

- Et vous êtes capable de le faire ! Dit Cassie

- Annie a raison, vous n'êtes pas possible ! Dit Alistair

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Albert s'était marié et avait aussi commencé sa famille. Il parla avec Candy à l'écart.

- Albert… Je suis désolée, dit-elle

- Candy tu es heureuse. C'est tout ce qui est important. Je ne t'en veux pas

- Merci Albert, dit-elle en souriant et le serrant dans ses bras, je suis très heureuse…

- Candy, appela Terry, on doit ouvrir la piste…

- J'arrive chéri, dit Candy en lâchant Albert

Elle alla dans les bras de son mari, danser pour la réception en l'honneur de leur mariage qui avait eu lieu plus d'un an auparavant.

La presse avait appris, il y a un an, que Terrence Grandchester avait rompu avec Susanna Marlowe et qu'il avait pris une année sabbatique et faisait une croisière autour du monde… Elle apprit aussi qu'il était de retour avec une femme et un bébé et un autre en route… Terrence Grandchester dit qu'il ne fera qu'un seul film par an, pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille.

Candy et Terry étaient finalement ensemble et heureux avec leur bébé et celui qui allait venir. Ils avaient essayé de faire ce qui était juste, se séparer pour le bien d'une autre qui en avait besoin. Mais ils n'avaient pas anticipé que la douleur, la misère et les larmes qui suivirent allaient être si difficile à supporter et que ça allait durer pour toujours aussi longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble… Mère nature décida d'aider le destin et l'univers et elle les avait coincé ensemble sous une tempête de neige à l'aéroport de Zaventem en Belgique. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et ils avaient finalement compris qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et ils ne voulurent plus jamais se séparer. Chaque année à la St. Valentin, Candy et Terry retournaient à Zaventem au Sheraton et demandait pour la même chambre pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leurs retrouvailles. On parle souvent des miracles au temps des fêtes ; Noël, Nouvel An… La St. Valentin, la fête des amoureux, avait aussi ses miracles pour les siens, elle réunissait les âmes sœurs qui s'étaient égarées… Candice Neige André et Terrence Graham Grandchester furent les candidats parfaits.

**FIN**


End file.
